Back to Home
by GingerSnap08
Summary: When there's a death in the family, Stephanie Rae is forced to return home to take care of her brother. But what she doesn't expect are the surprises left waiting for her. Will Stephanie be able to get herself out of trouble before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't own anything Twilight related, it's just good writing material.**

**Keep in mind that my first couple of chapters usually aren't the greatest, but I get better as I go on. I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

I hated my parents, that were all there was to it. If it weren't for them dying, I wouldn't have the obligation of returning to La Push to watch after my younger brother. Okay so maybe I didn't hate them, but I hated the circumstances of my return to the place I once called home, the place I couldn't stand. La Push held bad memories, and I was glad to see the day where I left that stupid Indian reservation to live my own life and not hear about the legends that made our tribe work from day to day. Not only was it the legends that go to me, but it was the stupid rules that we had to follow. We weren't allowed to speak of the legends to anyone...why, I would never understand, they were just stupid stories.

I turned down the road that would lead the way back to my old house and sighed. Nothing had changed. The houses were still the same, the yard decorations were still the same, if not faded a little. It was like I had been away for maybe a week instead of eight years. I had left home at the ripe age of sixteen to live with my wealthy aunt and uncle in Sault Lake City, which suited me better because they were rarely home and gave me the run of the house. Now, however, I had to take on the financial situation that my parents had put themselves in--they hadn't even thought to get life insurance because, from what my brother told me over the phone, they hadn't expected to 'go' anytime soon. Surprise, folks!

I got out of the car and looked up at the three story tan house and sighed. I wasn't ready for this. I'd had to make all of the funeral and burial plans over the phone and then fly in the night before the service. I was studying my favorite spot of the house--the Widow's Peak--when my brother walked hesitantly out of the house to meet me at the end of the sidewalk.

"Hey sis." He murmured before pulling me into his arms. It took me a second to move for various reasons. One, my brother had grown since I had least seen him--he used to be under my breasts and now he stood towering over my head. The other reason was because he was actually dressed nicely. Sure, we were about to go to a funeral and all, but he never seemed like the type to dress up. Especially since he had me send him clothes with holes in them and various other articles of clothing our parents hadn't approved of. Plus he was _HANDSOM._ And not in an incest sort of way, just in general.

"Hey Ben." I finally managed and hugged him back. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner."

"It's okay. You're a busy girl what with running your own company and all." He smiled a little.

"It's not _my_ business, Benjamin. It's our aunt and uncle's."

"Right." He answered coolly. Ben had never really cared for our aunt and uncle McLeary--he didn't care for much of mom's family....

We walked inside and I could tell that Ben had been forced to clean the house by himself growing up, because there was no way mom and dad let him off that easy. The house was spotless, and I could smell something cooking in the oven.

"Are you actually cooking, Ben?" I asked in surprise.

A chuckle escaped his lips. "No, Emily decided to stop in and cook us some food."

"Emily?" I asked recalling the beautiful woman who was scarred on the one side of her face. I had forgotten all about her....

We entered the kitchen to find Emily bent over an apple pie, but she straightened up and smiled when she noticed us. Sure, her smile was a bit lopsided, but I could see the beauty in her face. It was no wonder Sam was so in love with her. Wait...they were still in love, right?

"It's so good to see you again, Stephanie!" Emily exclaimed as she hurried over and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You too." I smiled back at her.

I was afraid of what people would have thought of me for disappearing like I had, but Emily made it clear that she didn't have any hard feelings towards me. It wasn't really Leah I was worried about, though. It was more Embry who had me worried. When Ben and I were growing up, we stuck close to Embry and his clan, which included Jacob, Quil and Paul. However over the years, their group of friends grew bigger and now there was a rather large group that I had yet to meet.

"Are you kids about ready?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I answered somberly.

* * *

The funeral service seemed like it took forever. I did my fair share of crying, as did Ben and most everyone else who was seated around us. The casket was closed on dad because the car accident did the most damage to him and Ben had said that it wasn't pretty. Mom, however, was beautiful. She was still so young, the sides of her eyes were just starting to show signs of age, but I believed that was because she had always worn a smile. I definitely acquired my skin from her. Though I was pale, it was very easy for me to tan, so because it was summer I fit right in with all of the other bronze-skinned bodies. I got dad's green eyes, though, and not mom's blue ones. Ben had gotten the piercing blue eyes that seemed to run in the family, along with dark hair and pale skin, though he seemed a little paler than I remembered.

I felt myself tearing up as I stood there looking at my mother, saying my last goodbyes, and knew I had to leave, but I still couldn't bring myself to walk away. Though I had never had a close relationship with my parents, I still loved them and kept in touch often enough, keeping them up to date on my life and me with theirs. I was going to miss them, but more so the opportunity to grow closer to them as I so suddenly wanted. I guess the saying 'you don't know what you have until it's gone' had never hit me until I placed my hand on the side of my mother's cold face.

"I love you, mom." I half whispered, half sobbed. I felt my body shaking and knew the tears weren't far behind. I buried my face in my hands as I felt someone moving me, turning me into them and rubbing me back.

"It's okay." The unfamiliar voice murmured. I wasn't sure who was comforting me, but I was glad I had someone to hold onto. Finally, I calmed myself down enough to look into the eyes of the man who had been patient enough to stand there with me.

"Paul?" I asked in disbelief. He was _TALL_, to say the least.

"Nice to see you again Stephanie." He managed a smile. "I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

"Me too...." I agreed quietly. I allowed him to walk me to my car so I could drive to the gravesite--the place of my parents' final resting-place.

* * *

"You have to get out of bed sometime, sis." Ben was saying for the millionth time. It had been a week since the funeral and still I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. I was too wrapped up in what could have been. The possibilities of how our lives would have turned out had I stayed home plagued my mind. Would mom and dad still be alive today...?

"I don't wanna." I mumbled.

"You have to eat." He urged. I felt the tears welling up again and turned away from my younger brother.

"I'm sorry, Ben."

"For what?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I'm the older sibling. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around." I sniffled. I suddenly stopped crying and sat up. "You're right. You're absolutely right, Ben. I need to get up. I need to get up and start being responsible. People die everyday, right? It's no different with our parents. I'm going downstairs to make breakfast."

I climbed out of bed and left a very confused Ben behind as I made my way towards the kitchen to start breakfast. I got out the eggs, milk and the Bisquick. I felt like pancakes and I was going to make them. I was just putting the first pancake on the griddle when there was knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Ben hollered as he clanked down the stairs. I took in appearance for the first time in a week: messy hair, punked-out clothes and this weird sort of bracelet hanging off of his pale wrist. Since when had my brother gotten so pale? He definitely needed to get out in the sun more often.

"Hey Ben!" A female voice rang out. I was instantly curious as to who it was and met Ben in the doorway. The pale skinned girl studied me a minute, almost as if I were competition.

"Um...Stephanie, this is my girlfriend, Monica. Monica, this is my sister." Ben introduced us and I was suddenly very aware of my disheveled appearance.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded with a polite smile. Her face softened as she realized I was not about to steal her boyfriend and I quickly excused myself. "Ben, keep an eye on breakfast."

"Alright." He answered as I was halfway up the stairs. I stopped and turned around. "Monica if you'd like to stay for breakfast, you can."

I raced upstairs and changed my clothes, which didn't take long, and then I brushed my long curly red hair into a sloppy bun in the back of my head. I decided I would take a shower after breakfast....

As I descended the stairs I heard another voice in the kitchen. It was a deep voice, so I knew it wasn't Monica, and it was too deep to be Ben's. As I rounded the corner I saw yet another gargantuan male standing before me. Really? Had all of the men around here taken some sort of steroid in their pubescent stages to grow freakishly tall? I shook my head and grabbed the spatula from Ben.

"Thanks for taking over, but you can go watch T.V. or something." I offered as I busied myself with the rest of the bacon.

"Um...Stephanie, you remember Embry, don't you?" Ben's voice had an edge to it that I hadn't heard before, so I turned in confusion to see what was going on. Ben looked a little moody, but Embry was staring at me in a sort of fascination.

"Hi Embry." I finally managed before turning back to my food. I wasn't sure what it was, but the comfortable air that I always remembered Embry to have around himself was no longer there. He seemed more...hostile....

"It's nice to see you again, Rae." I could hear the smile in Embry's voice as he called me by my old nickname. Rae was my middle name, and Embry was the only one who got away with calling me that. Okay...so maybe it wasn't hostility I had sensed...but there was definitely something different about him.

"It's good to see you too." I felt my cheeks fill with a blush. I wasn't sure if Embry remembered the last conversation we'd ever had, but I sure did.

***

"Why do you want to get out of this place so bad?" Embry looked from me to Paul with angry, confused eyes. "Why can't you just chill out and be a kid?"

"Because I'm tired of being treated like a kid, Em." I retorted. Embry and Paul had always been the guys I was closest with, and it angered me that they didn't see my point. "I hate living with my folks."

"Because they make you behave like a regular teenage girl should?" Paul crossed his arms and frowned at me. I hated it when he did that....

"Look, I'll miss you, too...." I started.

"I love you, Steph." He murmured, not meeting my gaze.

"I love you, too, Paul, I just need to get out. I'm suffocating here!" I threw my hands up in exasperation, but stopped when Paul met my eyes with his own tear-filled ones. I gaze a confused glance in Embry's direction and he just shook his head. What the hell was going on?

"No, I really _love_ you. I always have, how could you not see this? Please don't go?" He begged. "Or at least promise to come back...."

I didn't know what to say, so I turned around and ran. It was a little hard to run since we were pretty far into the woods. I kept tripped and stumbling over tree roots and rocks. I didn't want to face the fact that I would be breaking Paul's heart....

"Rae, wait up!" Embry called from behind me. I didn't want to slow down, but my I involuntarily came to a stop as my body wanted.

"I don't love him that way, Em." Was the first thing I managed to gasp.

"I know you don't." He wasn't even out of breath! What the hell was up with that? Well...he _was_ pretty fit for a fifteen-year-old. "Look, please stay. Everyone's going to miss you, and living with your folks can't be that bad...."

"It _is_ bad!" I stomped my foot. Yes, I actually stomped my foot. "They're so _controlling_!"

"You're over reacting." Embry was quiet. "Look, Paul isn't the only one who loves you, Rae. Only my love is different. I don't want you in anyway other than what we are now, so don't freak out."

"Then how do you mean?"

"Come on, Stephanie. We've known each other since we were in diapers, how could we not love each other in some form?" He chuckled. "Promise me you'll at least come back to visit."

"I promise, Em." I whispered.

***

"You're remembering too, aren't you?" Embry asked quietly, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me jump.

"What're you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." His voice was deep and sounded a little upset...and very close to me. "It might have taken you eight years, but at least you kept up to your promise--in a way."

I turned to see that Embry was closer than I realized. I had to back up a step--which didn't do any good since I was already next to the counter. There was something in his eyes, something I didn't like, but wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. What the hell was going on with him?

"Look, I was a stupid little kid, okay?" I finally admitted, already feeling the moisture in my eyes. "I should have listened to you and Paul and stayed, but I didn't. It's not something I'm proud of, so get off it."

"Hey...." He sounded surprised. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Yes you did, jerk." I tried to sound cheerful as I wiped my eyes.

"No, trust me when I say hurt is the last thing I would have wanted to do to you."

"It's okay...." I smiled reassuringly as the doorbell rang. "Jeez, you'd think this was a hotel or something."

I answered the door to see Paul and some other guy with him.

"Hi Steph." Paul smiled at me before the other guy pushed his way passed him and grabbed me in a tight embrace.

"Stephanie!" He exclaimed. "Oh my gosh it's so good to see you! I didn't believe the guys, but they said you were here but I wasn't here, I was there, but now I'm here and here you are!"

"Um...that sentence was confusing and can you put me down so I can see who the hell you are?!" I borderline freaked out.

"Oh...right. Sorry Steph."

"Jake?" I asked in disbelief.

"The one and only." His grin was huge, as was the rest of him. They followed me inside and Jake instantly went to my plate of food.

"Jacob!" Embry hollered.

"He's fine." I rolled my eyes. "I'll just have some cereal or something."

"Ask next time, idiot." Paul slapped Jake on the head.

"Sorry...this just smells wonderful."

"So what's everyone doing here?" I asked as I watched Jacob shovel the food in his mouth. You'd think he was never fed anything....

"Well, we wanted to see if you'd like to hang out with us...you know, like we used to." Paul offered.

"Sure." I answered automatically. "I'll just go through my parents' financial stuff later."

"Oh...would you rather get that done?" Embry asked...he seemed a little over concerned if you asked me, but that was the way Embry had always been.

"No, she needs a day out." Ben said suddenly, causing everyone to jump. I noticed a sudden tension in the air, but waited until Ben was out of the room to comment on it.

"Alright, what's going on?" I demanded.

"What're you talking about?" Jake asked. He always had been better at nonchalance than the others, who all answered 'nothing'.

"Did something happen between you guys and my brother?"

"That's a different story for a different time." Paul said sternly.

"But I have a right to know."

"I said different story for a different time!" Paul shouted at me, which was uncharacteristic of him....

"Hey! Be nice, prick!" Embry ordered.

"Oh...nice." Jacob smiled widely as Paul gasped. Then something really odd happened: Paul tackled Embry to the floor, and eventually took their brawl out to the front yard.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demanded out of Jacob.

"Um...I'm not really the one who can tell you." He answered apologetically.

"Then take me to someone who can." When Jacob didn't move, I shrieked again. "Now, dammit!"

* * *

There was no way what I was hearing was true. Everyone was making shit up as a way to fool around with my head. Vampires? Werewolves? What the hell were they trying to pull? Wasn't it bad enough my emotions were already out of whack, they had to fuck around with my head, too? It was bullshit....

"Say something...." Jacob urged. We were all sitting in his father's house and they had just explained why Paul had beat up Embry in my kitchen and front yard. It was because they were both werewolves and had bad tempers...but I sensed there was more.

"What am I supposed to say?" I demanded. "I was raised to believe that this shit isn't real!"

"Well that's a start...." Seth, one of the younger ones, mumbled. Seth and my brother had always gotten along, but now the guys hardly spoke to him.

"What are the problems between you guys and my brother?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

"We can't really tell you that." Jacob spoke up before anyone else got the chance. "As much as we would like to, we can't. You have to go to your bro for that."

"Alright then. I'm going home." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Stephanie." Billy Black called. I stopped and turned around. "There's something else you should know."

"And just what is that?" I sighed. "Because we all know I can take some more bullshit."

"You remember the part about imprinting?" His face turned mischievous.

"Yeah...."

"Well, you have an imprint, Stephanie." He paused as a cheesy smile spread across his face.

"Who?" My curiosity was piqued, and I temporarily forgot about Ben....

"Me, Rae." I looked up and was met with another cheesy grin.

* * *

I was going to lose my freaking mind. I left Billy's house and took a long hike along the coast of the Pacific. It wasn't bad enough that Paul was still in love with me, even after eight years, but now Embry was, too? Was this in my parents' scheme to not only bring me back home, but make me go crazy, too? Was this my punishment for abandoning my family? I thought back to how young Ben had been--only eight years old. I knew that as soon as I was out of the house they would have bestowed all of my responsibilities onto him. Even though my mother was a happy person, her parental skills lacked just about everything. She thought that because we were her children we had to do everything we were told--which was true to an extent. The fact that we had to do what we were told did not mean it was an open invitation to make Ben and I her own personal slaves. As if that wasn't bad enough, dad just over looked it and ignored Ben and I for the most part. Sure, most teenagers over exaggerated about doing too many chores, but in my and Ben's case, we weren't. I felt the deepest guilt as I thought back to what Ben's childhood must have been like and how much of a selfish person it would take to just abandon their little brother the way I had.

I saw a large tree that had fallen over and went to sit on it and before I knew it, I was crying. It wasn't the sort of crying where a few tears escape and everything is all better, it was the kind where your entire body is shakes from the sobs racking the entirety of your body. I was so caught up in crying that I didn't hear anyone approaching.

"Is everything okay?" Embry asked gently.

"No." I sniveled. "Everything is _not_ okay."

"What can I do to help?" He sat down next to me and quietly pulled me into his arms. The warmth from his body instantly warmed me up; burning up must have been another wolf power or something. For an instant, wrapped up in Embry's long arms, I felt as if I didn't have any burdens to bear, like my parents hadn't just died and left me a huge financial mess. Or that I didn't have to be in charge of a seventeen year old boy. I was only twenty-four; I was too young to worry about those types of things. I could have taken the easy way out and asked our aunt and uncle for help, but I was determined to get out of this mess on my own.

"You can't help, Em." I sobbed again. "I'm in so deep...."

"In what? I have to help you, Rae. I'm sort of obligated now."

"Obligated?" I asked a little defensively. "So now I'm a burden?"

"I didn't mean it like that." He sighed. "I love you, Steph. You could never be a burden to me. Why don't we start with what you're in too deep with?"

"Well...my parents had literally no money. I have no idea how we're going to cover funeral costs, let alone bills for the house and money for food...I don't know how I'm going to put food on the table for Ben and I, Em. I don't have a job; I left that to come live out here. I had a good life in Utah...."

"I see." He said a little coolly.

"Don't get me wrong," I hurried on. "I'm not upset about moving out here...well, too much anyways.... I just don't know how I'm going to deal with any of this."

"Have you tried going to the bank and sitting down with someone to help with finances? They usually have good advisors."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"You never know, something good might come your way...." He sighed and pulled me tighter against his body. "Look, I don't expect you to love me the way I love you, so stop worrying about that. I know you took in a lot of information tonight and I don't want to push you into anything you don't want."

"Then how am I supposed to handle this?" I asked bluntly and a little rudely.

"I'm just whatever you need."

"I just need a friend and maybe a good shoulder to cry on once in a while." I said sadly.

"I can do that, but please don't ask me to stay out of your life. You don't realize how much pain that would cause me." He met my worried gaze with one of his own.

"Why would I ask you to stay out of my life? Just because you're an animal doesn't mean I'm going to exile you. Hell, I've always known there was something a little primal about you."

"Very funny." He chuckled and I smiled. I didn't want to face the music, but I knew I had to. As long as I had support from those around me, though, I knew I could do it.

* * *

"Sis, we need to talk." Ben announced as soon as I walked in the front door. Monica was still at the house; I could see her sitting in the living room.

"I really don't think I can handle any more talk for tonight." I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I just came from Billy Black's and...well, let's just say that he made it clear why all the guys are seven feet tall." I smiled a little, then stopped when I met my brother's eyes. He had me instantly worried.

"Well, this shouldn't come as too much of a shock, then." He frowned. "Just know I never meant to hurt anyone and that I love you, okay?"

"Oh my gosh, you and Monica killed someone!" I shrieked. "Was it Mr. Keller, the P.E. teacher? Ooh, it's the math tutor you hate so much, isn't it?!"

"What?" He looked at me in disbelief then shook his head a little impatiently. "No, this is serious."

"I don't know about you, but killing people is pretty damned serious, little brother."

"Steph, stop moving!" He held me still with his hands on my shoulders. "Okay, what I'm about to say may or may not shock you."

"Just spill it, Benjamin."

"Okay...Stephanie, I'm a vampire."

And that's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not own anything related to Twilight.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story so far, but please don't forget to review. The reviews are what give me grounds to continue my writings and also provides information. If you have an idea that you'd like to see happen, let me know and I'll see if I can work with it. Thanks guys!**

* * *

The financial advisor I spoke with pretty much told me I was screwed. There was no possible was I was going to pay everything off. Well, not legally anyways. Sure, I could become a crack whore and 'turn tricks', or whatever, but I think Ben and Embry and the rest of the guys might have had a problem with that one.

Ben.

I learn in one night that my best friends are werewolves and that my brother is a vampire. A vampire to be perfectly preserved as a seventeen-year-old boy for forever. I wondered if mom and dad knew before they died. Probably not, because not even I noticed anything different about him--other than his skin was paler. Other than that, his eyes were the same icy blue, he still ate 'human food', everything about him was practically normal...or so I thought. I didn't know what to make of it, really.

Embry told me that since I knew about my brother's vampirism that Ben had to move out of the house because vampires weren't allowed on La Push territory. I thought that was a stupid rule, but in a way it made sense; I wouldn't want something that was living yet dead residing on my territory.... The pack--I was still getting used to that term--had only decided that it would be best to allow Ben to stay at the house only as a precautionary measure...so, pretty much, they didn't want me to know about their abnormalities until much later in my stay. Personally I thought it was shit that they couldn't trust me with news like this...or did I? Either was I shook it off my shoulders as I pulled into the driveway yet again.

I was alarmed when I discovered my unlocked front door. Did this mean that Ben had come back to the house? Last I knew he was staying with some other family--Cullen or something like that. It didn't matter; Ben wasn't allowed on La Push territory and the last thing I needed right now was for my brother to get murdered by a bunch of pissed off werewolves.

"Ben?" I called, then realized the idiocy of my actions. What if someone had broken in? Wait a minute...seriously? A burglar wouldn't have taken the time to unlock the door, retard.

"No, are you expecting him?" Embry asked as he peered around the kitchen doorway. "Sorry for just letting myself, but I smelled something off and wanted to check around. Jake's here, too."

"Shit guys, you almost gave me a heart attack." I breathed a sigh of relief as I put all of my papers on the kitchen table and noticed an envelope.

"Do you really think a burglar would take the time to unlock the door?" Jake chuckled as I picked up the mysterious envelope. I was too preoccupied with what the letter inside said to really pay any attention to Embry and Jake.

Sis,

I know that I haven't been the ideal brother over the years; when you first left, I thought it was my fault, but then over the years I realized that it was mom and dad, not me. I never wanted to hurt you by changing into a vampire, I hadn't really thought about how my actions would affect you because, in all honesty, I had forgotten about you. Don't give me that look, I hardly saw you and the only interaction I had with you was through the telephone. I still love you, and I hope you still love me; nothing has changed other than my diet. I'm still the same person I used to be. Sure, I 'm going to outlive you and everything, but please don't hold that against me. If you think it would be easier with me out of your life entirely, just tell me, okay? I want to make this as easy for you as possible...but I really don't want to lose you. I just got my sister back.... I'll try to stop by again soon, but it has to be while the dogs are out of town; we don't exactly all get along anymore, but that doesn't change the fact that you and I need to talk about things. You can't throw me out of the house this time, either. There's facts you need to know.

Love you Always,

Benjamin

P.S.- I have enclosed a check that should cover all of the expenses for the house and everything else mom and dad didn't have the money for. Please accept it, it's a welcome home gift from the Cullens, they'd be hurt if you didn't take it.

"Well you should have thought of that before you became a fucking vampire!" I screamed as I balled up the letter and threw it across the room. There was no way I was going to accept money from..._them_. As far as I was concerned that money was dirty; I might as well have just become a crack whore and sold my body because anything was better than what I had just been offered. What really pissed me off was that my brother didn't even have the balls to confront me face-to-face. What damage could I possibly do? I was just a mere fucking human!

"Is everything okay?" Embry asked as he and Jacob came around the corner.

"If you smelled a vampire it's because my brother was here." I spat. "He gave me a check and a letter...I can't deal with this right now."

I picked up the letter and thrust it into Embry's hands then went to the kitchen. If I recalled correctly, the alcohol cabinet was right above the sink--too high for us kids at the time, but I had no trouble reaching it now. Mom and dad only drank the finest, but could've settled for anything at that moment. Rum. Did I want rum? Did I want vodka? I did what my father would have done in a time like this: mixed them. Sure, it tasted like shit, and I choked at first, but I somehow managed to chug the brandy glass amount of alcohol. I felt a little better as the liquid entered my bloodstream and poured another glass to sip on...only the second time I added ice. I had half of it gone before I even left the kitchen, so of _COURSE_ I had to refill it....

"You reek!" Jacob said in disgust when I entered the dining room again.

"What the hell, woman?!" Embry demanded when he spotted the glass of liquor in my hand. "You don't drink!"

"Oh but I do." I smiled. My words were a bit slurred--I didn't hold my alcohol very well because, as Embry said, I don't drink.

"Since when?" Jacob asked as he tried to pry the glass out of my hand. He wasn't doing a very good job because I kept moving around so he couldn't get a good grip on it. In desperation I guzzled the last of it down and politely handed the glass to him with a smile. "So _now_ you try to give it to me." Jacob sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Since I finout my besfrien is in love with me and that my broter is a vamp, vamp...peo-ple eat-er...who would prolly much rather eat me than love me as a siser.." I answered Jacob's question, though I would have been surprised if they understood any of that since it was so slurred.

"She's about gone." Embry glared at me.

"Whoa, I thought you were s'posed to love me, Embry? That look is not a look of love." I sang the last part, then looked at him seriously. "Um...guys...I think I'm going to be sick...."

* * *

My head was killing me. What was I thinking when I downed three glasses of hard liquor? Especially since I'd never really drank like that before? I felt very stupid as I rolled over and saw that Embry was in bed with me. To make matters worse, he was only in his boxers.

Whoa! Holy hell what exactly had I done?! In my drunken fit had I forced Embry to have sex with me? Good gravy I was going to have to leave this town again....

I sat up and tried not to vomit as my bodily fluids adjusted themselves. I held onto my head because the pounding was horrid and was almost stood up when Embry spoke, nearly causing me to shit my pants.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." I replied after my heart calmed down a little. "I'm sorry I made a complete ass of myself, Em."

"Look, you're stressed, okay?" He rubbed my back. "You're not entirely sure how to handle this, and that's okay. That's why you have me and the guys, Rae. Just...please never do that again."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." I assured him as I rushed to the bathroom yet again.

***

"How's the drunkard feeling?" Jacob joked as I descended the stairs.

"Shut up, Jake." I mumbled.

"Hey, I'm going to tease you about that for a while, just to let you know...but just to be nice, I will wait until you're a little more sober."

"Well that's mighty white of you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"So...what're you going to do with the check?" Embry asked cautiously.

"Well I'm not going to take their money, that's for sure." I answered stubbornly.

"But you really need this, and that's a _lot_ of zero's." Jacob grinned and raised his brows at me.

"Yes, that is a lot of money, but not enough to make me forget that they stole my brother. Maybe not the Cullens, but some vampire out there somewhere did."

"It was the Cullens." Embry said softly. "I can't believe I'm sticking up for them, but there's a good reason."

"Like what?" I shot back. "Like the fact that they're mongrels who thrive on humans? My brother in particular?"

"Ooh I like her attitude." Jacob chimed in with one of my favorites grins. "Don't worry Steph, I don't much like them either."

"You're not helping, Jake." Embry growled. "This was something Ben chose. Rae, he--"

"No offense, Em, but I don't care to hear excuses right now. Not now nor ever. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, Ben is dead. Not only to the world, but to me, too. I'm not going to deal with him like that, he made his decision and I just made mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

***

The phone was ringing, but I didn't feel like answering it. However that didn't stop Embry who insisted on staying at my house in fear that I'd inebriate myself again. He walked into the living room and handed me the cordless telephone.

"This better be important, I'm in the middle of a good Lifetime movie." I mumbled moodily as I took the phone. Embry only smiled at me. "Hello?"

"Stephanie?"

"This is not important." I snapped and hung up the phone. I didn't believe in talking to dead people. Almost instantly the phone rang again. I rolled my eyes but let it ring. It stopped ringing for a split second then started up again.

"He sounded pretty pissed, you might want to answer that." Embry said from the chair across from me and the couch.

"Well _I'M_ pretty pissed."

"You always were hard headed." He smiled and shook his head. "Fine. I _bet_ you won't answer it."

Damn him and his ways. He knew I had to answer it now.

"You're an evil, _evil_ man, Embry Call." I glared as I pushed the 'talk' button. "What do you want?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Stephanie?!" Ben shrieked at once.

"Well this isn't a good way to keep me on the phone, Benjamin." I warned.

"You're right, it's not." He paused. "Why did you call our aunt and uncle and tell them that I killed myself?!"

"Um...well_ I_ thought it was pretty accurate." I answered honestly and heard Embry snicker. "I mean, if you think about it, you _chose_ to become a vampire, which means you _chose_ to die, which ultimately ended in your death...which means you killed yourself."

"Man I like her logic." Jacob said out of nowhere. When in the hell did he get back?

"How did you find out I told them, anyways? I doubt they called your cell phone to verify."

"I have my ways." Was all he said. "Why aren't you going to cash the check? You need that money."

"Because it's from _you_." I paused. "How did you know I wasn't going to cash the check?"

"What's that mean?" He asked defensively. Really? Did I seriously have to go through this again?

"Um...how about because I consider it dirty money. I'd sell my body for sexual favors before I ever accepted money from the scum you live with."

"I see you've been hanging around Jacob more."

"How would you feel if I became a werewolf?" I blurted, which brought out more laughter from Beevis and Butthead.

"Um...it doesn't work that way." Ben sneered. "It's not like the movies where they bite you and you change into a dog."

"...Oh." I paused. "Then are you done saying all that you need to say?"

"No, you need to hear what I'm about to say."

"Is it an excuse?"

"Of sorts."

"Then I don't want to hear it. Goodbye, Benjamin." I hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. I turned my attention to Embry and Jacob. "What are you two baboons chortling about?"

"You thought you'd change if we _bit_ you?" Jacob managed between laughter.

"And the reason you said it was a suicide!" Embry added. Watching the two of them hunched over in laughter, I couldn't help but join in--they looked so ridiculous.

"It wasn't even that funny, guys." I sighed after a few chuckles.

"Maybe not to you, but you should have seen your face."

"Hey, what did he mean by saying that you've been hanging around me more often?" Jacob asked, suddenly serious.

"How did you...?"

"Super hearing; we all have it." Embry answered. "And Jake, you do speak pretty badly of the Cullens."

"Oh...well, you don't think too highly of them, either!"

"Guys...I'm hungry. Who wants some food?" I changed the subject as I dialed the phone for pizza. It was a stupid question, because my boys were always up for food.

* * *

It had been a month full of annoyances. My annoyances ranged from the bank not willing to give me money to Jake eating all of my food, to me not being able to find a job and Embry being so...there. He was always there, every time I turned around he was right there with a smile ready. Sure, most adults and many teens would drool over his perfectly tanned skin and dark hair, but not me. As much as Embry would have liked for me to run to his arms and kiss him passionately on his full lips...maybe he would even pick me up so as to bring me closer to him...maybe we could even--stop, Stephanie! I needed to focus on what was being said to me and not the progress I was making with Embry....

"I know we've told you this before, Ms. Allen, but it wouldn't be very wise of the bank to loan you that much money without you having a job." The representative's empathic voice made me want to vomit...or punch her in the face...or maybe even both. At the same time. No, that'd be gross. I restrained myself, but only because the lady was only doing her job. I thanked her and gathered all of my stuff and left the building. I had made up my mind that I would not try to get help from the bank.... So what else was left? I was going to ponder that question a little more, but then my cell phone rang and I delighted to see it was my aunt and uncle.

"Hello, Aunt Helen!"

"It's good to speak with you, Steph." Aunt Helen started. "Look, your uncle and I have to the realization that you are without."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your financial situation, dear." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I replied quickly. "I have it all taken care of."

"And just how is that?"

"Um...." I studied my surroundings as I walked down the street to my car.

"That's what I thought." I could practically hear the smile of triumph in her voice. "I'll be sending Damian your way with a check."

"Damian?" I stopped in mid-step with a shocked expression written on my face.

"Yes, he misses you something terrible."

"Aunt Helen, he can't come out here...not right now, anyways." I struggled to sound calm.

"Why not?"

"Because things are still too hectic." I lied.

"Well...alright. I guess it's a good thing I hadn't sprung the idea on him or anything. I'll still send the check in the mail, then."

"Really, Aunt Helen, you don't have to worry about me...I'm not a financial burden anymore." I assured her.

It was quiet for a moment, and then, "Stephanie, you have never been a burden of any kind to your Uncle Henry and I, and don't you forget that. We took you in as our niece, but somewhere along the way you became like a daughter. I'm not sure if you've realized this or not, but your uncle and I have always wanted children, we just weren't every able to conceive."

"I didn't know that." More than just a little shock tainted my voice. "I'm sorry...."

"It's not your fault. Anyways, you're going to take this check, and you're going to use it, no arguing. Or better yet...never mind on the check. I've got something else planned. Oh...and I might have been lying when I said that I hadn't mentioned the idea to Damian...but I guess you'll understand what I mean when you get a phone call in a few hours. Goodbye!" And before I could argue or say anything, Aunt Helen hung up.

"Well that was a little weird." I mumbled as I opened my car door and got in. Embry was sitting in my front seat. "Why should I not be surprised that you're here?"

"So you're getting a little money, huh?"

"I don't know about you, but that super-hearing you've got is a little annoying." I confessed as I pulled away from the curb and started my journey home.

"I know you like it when I'm around." He smiled confidently. Dammit, he was right.

"Can't prove a thing." I smiled back. We pulled into my driveway to find Sam and what looked like the rest of the pack gathered around.

"What's up?" Embry asked as he unfolded himself from my car.

"We've got wind that some bad people are coming to town." Sam informed us. "The same people who checked up on the Bella chick...."

"What about them?" Embry asked.

"Who's Bella?" I asked, but Jacob only shushed me.

"Well, they found out that your girlfriend here knows about vampires and...well, you know...."

"They're pulling this shit again?!" Embry's body started violently shaking and it scared me, to be honest.

"Looks like it." Jacob confirmed.

"Wait...something doesn't add up here." Seth stood up suddenly. "They've never demanded that the others who know, like Emily, should be turned into vampires or die."

"_Die?!_" I shrieked as I turned frantically towards Embry, who was still shaking. "I have to _die?!_"

"Don't get too close." Quil warned when I stepped closer to Embry. "He's going to phase at anytime."

"Would someone please explain something to me, dammit?!" I pleaded. I heard a ripping sound and turned just in time to see Embry phase. It was the most disturbing, disgusting thing one could witness, and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, the first time's always a doozy." Jacob chuckled as if it were nothing. "But the feeling of phasing is so...exhilarating."

"Why don't all of you baboons leave and I'll explain everything to poor Stephanie here?" Emily offered as she led me inside my house.

"Okay, but just keep the alcohol away from her!" Jacob called after us.

***

So my only two options were to either die or let the vermin turn me into one of them. Either way I'd be dying--either way I wouldn't be able to live with the ones I loved since they were all werewolves, and we all know that werewolves and vampires did not play well together. The same hatred that I'd had as a child was slowly, yet steadily bubbling its way to the surface. Everything bad in my life so far had happened under the house's tainted walls. I wasn't sure why that was--maybe the previous owners had put bad chi throughout the house or something....

Thankfully Emily had convinced the rest of the guys to leave...all except Embry. I really wasn't too upset by that, though, since I really didn't want to be alone. I had to face the fact that my life would probably soon come to an end and if that were the case, I'd much rather be with Embry than by myself. Which brought up an interesting question....

"Em...if I die, what will happen to you?"

"Don't talk like that!" He ordered, which caught me off guard, but I understood why he was so worked up.

"I'm just curious...."

"Rae, if you die then I'll be nothing. Sure, that sounds a little dramatic, but I don't think you quite grasp how this whole imprinting thing works." He frowned but sat down next to me. "Without you...well, imagine how you felt the first time you fell in love."

"Em...."

"Just do it. I know you've had boyfriends in Utah." He grinned. "Ben never did know how to keep his mouth shut. Anyways...imagine how you felt every time you'd come into some sort of contact with them, or even imagined them. Got the feeling? Now amplify that by one hundred and you'll get the idea of imprinting. Once we see that one special person, we can't go without them...we feel empty inside."

I didn't know what to say...it'd be terrible to walk around day after day with nothing but a shell of who you used to be. Unless....

"You have to promise that if anything ever happens to me that you won't go and off yourself or anything." I demanded as I turned to look into his deep brown eyes. "I don't care how this imprinting thing works, you have to move on with your life, got it?"

"I can't promise anything, Rae." He answered honestly. "I love you, you know that. I always have, only now my love runs a little deeper than that day in the woods before you moved away."

I wasn't sure what exactly I was doing, but before I knew it my hands were reaching for Embry's face and my lips planted themselves firmly on his. I didn't want to kiss Embry the way I was, because Lord knew I wasn't ready to love him that way...yet. However my fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they wound their way through Embry's thick hair and around his neck. Embry wasn't exactly holding back, either, as he pulled my body closer to his and licked my bottom lip with his. I invited him in lustfully as our tongues clashed and explored each other's mouths. I let out a sigh just as I heard someone enter the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" A familiar male voice asked. I pulled away and looked up with a shocked expression.

"Why...what...what the hell are you doing here?!" I finally managed.

"Who the hell is this?" Embry demanded as he stood up and towered over my sudden guest.

"Um...Em, this is Damian...my boyfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks guys, for being so patient. I got a chance to write some more before I thought I'd be ready. I hope this chapter doesn't suck too bad, but I'm really starting to get into things here. Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Boyfriend?" Instant, guilt and shame filled my body as soon as I'd heard Damian's voice, but when Embry's angry gaze fell on me it intensified to the point where I wanted to shrivel up and hide somewhere, never to show my face again. Of course I couldn't though, because I was an adult and that, dear children, is not how adults handled things.

"Um...surprise?" I offered lamely.

"Just who the hell are you?" Damian asked belatedly. He strutted towards Embry with as much gusto as he could muster, but backed off when Embry's angry gaze turned to him.

"I'm history." Embry growled, turning his gaze back to me. I knew he didn't mean it, and I knew it nearly killed him to say that...I was his imprint, after all. But I could tell he wanted to leave, so I didn't stop him as I knew I should have. "When you get your shit straight, come find me."

'Em, you know you can't stay away...it'll hurt you." I mumbled low enough so that only his wolf hearing would pick it up.

"It may hurt me being away from you, Stephanie, but it'll hurt even more being around you and your _boyfriend_." He sneered just before he walked out of my door. Why did all the drama have to revolve around me? I glanced at Damian and was appalled to see he actually had a smile on his face.

"Hey babe, miss me?"

"Um...." I couldn't even think of anything to say to him. I didn't even want to look at him for the moment, so I went to bed instead.

* * *

I decided I was going to talk to Embry, whether he was ready for it or not. The only thing I feared was setting him off and having him phase again. I walked up to his front door but stopped because I heard voices coming from inside.

"I don't know why the Volturi would have a problem with her, Embry." Sam sounded like he was answering a question. "It just doesn't make sense. They don't have a problem with Claire, Rachel, Kim, Emily or any other imprint who knows...."

"It's so..._annoying!_" Embry shouted suddenly. "Why _her?!_ Hasn't she had enough go wrong?"

"We have a visitor." Jared announced, suddenly standing in front of me. He put on a casual tone as he opened the door for me. "Come in, Steph, we were just discussing me."

"Um...I need to talk to Embry." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Have you figured your stuff out yet?" Embry asked bluntly in front of everyone. Why was he being such an ass?!

"Look, you said you'd be whatever it was I needed, okay?" I felt my temper rising. "I didn't think I _had_ to tell you I had a boyfriend, that's my business, not yours. I told you I need a friend. Why can't you just be that?"

"She's got a good point, Embry." Quil raised his brow.

"Yeah, she does." Embry agreed as he stood up. I smiled inside for I thought I had won. "But last I checked, Stephanie, _friends_ don't kiss each other the way you kissed me last night."

And before I could get in another word, he left. I followed him, but barely made it to the back door when I saw him phase. Fucking perfect.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Seth was suddenly at my side.

"Gee, I wish _I_ could phase into an animal and run away whenever I got too pissed to handle the situation." I mumbled.

***

"We need a day of fun." Emily announced as she walked through my front door. It had been a week since I had tried to talk to Embry, but since he was so hard-headed, I was bound to prove that I could be just as equally stubborn.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked merrily. Please let it be something that doesn't involve wolves.... "Well I thought we could start with some shopping in Port Angeles, and then grab lunch somewhere." Emily proposed. "Kim and Rachel were thinking about joining us since Jared and Paul are off doing their own thing."

"That'd be great." I smiled at her warmly. I felt smug inside since I figured the subject of Embry wouldn't come up, but as we were looking through clothes, Kim broke the silence.

"So how's the Embry business coming along?"

"_Kim!_" Emily hissed and I noticed Rachel throw her a look.

"It's okay." I assured them. "Embry...well, the whole 'Embry business' just isn't coming along."

"And just why not?" Kim was now standing there with her hands on her hips like a mother scolding her child.

I felt myself growing angry with the woman, to be honest. It's not like it was any of her business if I tried to make anything work with Embry or not.

"Because it's just not, Kim." I answered slowly.

"How come you kissed him?" Rachel asked. It appeared that Rachel was just curious, unlike Kim who was just being an overbearing pain in the ass.

"I really don't know how to answer that." I answered her honestly.

"How do you not know how to answer that?" Kim butted in.

"Girls." Emily warned.

"Because I don't, Kim. Okay?" I snapped at her angrily. "Now how about you get off of it? Emily brought us out here for a fun day, so let's have some damned fun!"

The silence that filled the air after I shouted at them was overwhelming. I felt bad because I had never wanted Emily to hear me talk like that...but she had and there was nothing I could do to fix it, other than apologize.

"Emily...."

"No, it's okay." She smiled warmly at me. "Kim, you _were_ being a little rude."

"_Me?" _She gasped, but quieted down when Emily shot her a look.

"I think everyone here will agree, Stephanie, that you need to sort your business out." Emily started calmly as she looked through a rack of dress pants. "I'm not the only one who has noticed Embry's changed behavior since that night your boyfriend showed up."

"I don't mean--"

"Stephanie." Her piercing blue eyes met my green ones, and I felt myself feeling more than just a little intimidated. "You're hurting Embry. That's sort of what I brought you out here to talk about. You can't keep playing games with him, Steph. Sure, he's supposed to be whatever you need of him, but that's not how imprints work. Sooner or later you're going to fall head over heals for that man."

"I realize all of this." I blurted. "I'm happy that you guys care enough about me and Embry to corner me in a shopping center, but seriously, stop."

Rachel looked taken back, but Kim just looked flat out appalled. I didn't mean to offend anyone, I was just tired of hearing it from everyone.

"Don't try to fight it." Emily smiled knowingly. "Just let things flow and go along with them."

I was quiet as we continued looking through clothes. Then something dawned on me.

"Emily, if Embry has such strong feelings for me--because of his imprint--then why has he been such an ass?" At my question I hear them snicker at me. "What's so funny?"

"You have a lot to learn." Rachel smiled at me. She was definitely the one that I liked better. Kim was just...mean. "About imprinting and Embry in general."

"It's hard to learn about Embry when he avoids me." I mumbled, but let the subject drop.

The rest of the day wasn't so bad. After Kim got all of her feelings out, she seemed to warm up to me a little more; but I was still a little careful around her. We finished up our shopping we found a place where we could be secluded--which they usually did incase the wrong subject came up. We finished eating--I nearly matched Embry's appetite by myself--and traveled back home. I had a lot to think about, that was for sure. Much to my dismay, Damian was at the house and waiting outside when Emily dropped me off. Sure, I had been avoiding him for the better part of the week, but did he really have to intercept me in my own front yard?

"It's nice to have you back home." Damian smiled as he kissed my lips. I blushed because that was not the behavior I wanted Emily to report back to Embry with. I waved awkwardly as Emily drove off..

"Did you really have to do that?" I questioned as I turned on my heal and headed for the house.

"Do what, babe?" He asked as he nonchalantly took my hand. I gave him a knowing look but looked passed his ignorance.

"Look, there's something going on here that you don't fully understand...I know you don't, because I don't really understand it."

"What are you talking about?" His hazel eyes found mine and I was reminded why I fell for him. He was so caring of those around him....

"Forget it...I can't say anything." I waved my hands dissmisively. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

"You'll tell me eventually." He smirked.

Would I end up telling him? I highly doubted it, but at the same time, Damian had been the person I told everything to...he was my best friend before he was ever my boyfriend. Did I even have it in myself to end our relationship? Did I _want_ to end it all? Sure, he was no comparison in looks to Embry: tanned skin, but not russet, light brown hair and my height. But as far as their emotional sides...Damian understood me inside and out. Embry wasn't even close to that--at least not in my eyes. Good gravy I was confused....

"Whatcha thinking about?" Damian's sudden question made me jump.

"Nothing important."

"What's 'nothing important'?" His crooked grin appeared on his face...I loved that grin.

"Um...what to make for dinner." I walked passed him towards the freezer, but Damian's hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder. I stopped and turned towards him, not exactly sure what he was doing. It all became clear when his lips pressed down lightly on mine and, as always, my senses failed me. His essence filled my nose as I sighed and licked his bottom lip only to have him invite me in. My fingers wound themselves in his hair as he picked me up and put me on the counter. I felt his member spring to life and new that I wasn't the only one who wanted it.

"Upstairs?" I asked. Before I could catch my breath Damian had my hand and was leading me towards my room.

**

* * *

**

So this was how I was trying to break up with my boyfriend, I thought as we lie tangled in the sheets, our limbs wrapped around and over each other. I tried to tell myself that it had just been a long time since we'd had sex...but I knew that wasn't the reason why I slept with him. I loved him, but no one else seemed to realize that. Everyone expected me to just drop everything that had been going on in my life and fall madly in love with Embry, never mind that my parents had just died, my brother might as well have been dead and I was already in a relationship with someone. No, that wasn't important. I suddenly remembered why I hated La Push: the place was self-centered.

"You okay, babe?" Damian asked quietly as he traced circles on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You don't sound okay."

"I'm not, but I really can't tell you what's bothering me." I mumbled as I tried to come up with excuses as to _why_ I couldn't say anything.

"I wish you would just tell me already." He looked through his long lashes at me. Why did guys have such perfect eyelashes? It was unfair....

"I wish I could...."

"Is it about this Embry guy?"

"Sorta." I turned away from him, but he only continued his circle tracing on my back.

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked bluntly. I shot around to him and scowled.

"No, I am not cheating on you. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do." I answered truthfully, then sighed. "I wondered how long it was going to take you to ask that."

"Well, what was I supposed to assume when I walk in your front door and see you lip-locked with some Amazon?" He asked in all seriousness, but I couldn't help but chuckle at Damian's classification of Embry.

"I know it looked wrong, but Embry and I have always just been friends, nothing more..." I paused. "Although everyone around here wants us to be more."

"How do you mean?" Worry filled his voice. I had to think a while before I could phrase things and not let on that my friend was an animal.

"Embry and I used to be close as kids, and I knew that even back then our parents had wanted us to get together. Now it's even worse because we're older and still haven't settled down with anyone...they expect that attraction to still be there."

"So you used to be attracted to him?"

"A little, but not as much as he would have liked. He claims that he only ever liked me as a good friend, but I can read between the lines."

"Well...is the attraction still there?" His lips were hot against my neck as he nibbled a little. What was he doing? He knew how much that turned me on....

"The attraction is definitely there on his part." I answered. Oh boy was that an understatement!

"And what about on yours?" He paused. "You know...I only ask because even though I'm a guy, I'd totally bone that."

"I don't know whether or not to be offended or grossed out...maybe a combination of both." I pulled away from him a little, only to have him hug me tighter against him.

"I was kidding, dear."

"That was still disgusting."

We were quiet for a while before I felt his lips on my forehead. I smiled and he sighed.

"Are _you_ okay." I countered his earlier question.

"I have a question to ask you." He sat up suddenly. I straightened myself up and drew the sheet around my body.

"Okay...ask." I smiled, not really sure what to expect.

"Steph, we've been together for a _really_ long time." He started. "We know each other inside and out, and I wouldn't have that any other way. But...." Oh my gosh he was going to break up with me! "Well...Steph, will you marry me?"

"Stephanie!" A male voice shouted from downstairs. I sat up quickly and glanced at Damian.

"Shit! That's my brother! He's not supposed to be here!" I cursed as I scurried around trying to grab clothing.

"Why isn't he supposed to be here?"

"I'll explain later." I answered as I threw the door open and ran down the stairs. I knew it was only a matter of time before the guys smelled Ben here....

"Hey sis."

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I shouted and hit his shoulder, which I soon regretted because of the throbbing in my hand. "Holy hell you're solid."

"Yeah...it's one of the many pluses of being a vampire." He smirked.

"You shut your mouth, Benjamin!" I hissed. "I have a visitor who doesn't know about your...lifestyle."

"Look, don't freak out, and tell your guard dogs that I'm not going to be here for long." He huffed and rolled his eyes. "I can hear their thoughts and they're not too happy."

"Neither am I, so get to the point." I crossed my arms. He sniffed the air and gave me a peculiar look.

"Did mom and dad know you were having sex before they died?"

"What the fuck, Benjamin?!" I shrieked. "Did mom and dad know you were a vampire before they died?! Besides, I'm freaking twenty-four years old, I don't think I have to answer to anyone right now."

"You might want to lower your voice." Ben whispered and nodded over my shoulder where Damian stood with a confused look.

"We'll be right back." I said as I shoved Ben out the door. It wasn't really a shove, more like a lazy walk as I tried with all my might to get him out of my house. "What do you want?"

"The Cullens would like to know if you'd join us for dinner. They have some things they'd like to discuss with you."

"I don't have any business with your new family." I spat before I went back inside my house. I glanced back and saw the look that was plastered on his face. It was the same look that he wore when I'd left eight years earlier...the same look he knew would get me to reconsider. I walked back outside.

"Steph, I wish you wouldn't turn your back on me." He frowned. "I feel like I just got you back and now you're being yanked from my grasps. I don't want my new 'lifestyle' to put a wedge between us. I still love you. Why does this choice cause you not to love me?"

"You're my brother! I'll always love you...I guess I'm just disappointed is all." I crossed my arms and looked back through my window. Damian was sitting on my staircase with a dazed expression on his face. "I wish that I wouldn't feel like you're going to eat me at any second."

"I would never eat you. That's gross. One, because you're my sister, and two because we don't feed on humans."

"Well that's good news." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Please come out and meet the Cullens?" He pleaded. "They would love to meet you, and they really must discuss some things with you."

"You know what? Fine, I'll come out." I smiled as his face lit up. "Just don't expect me to bond with anyone, okay?"

"Thanks sis!" He pulled me in for a hug and I felt his cold body through his clothes. Well that was going to take some getting used to. "I have to go, your pets are on their way over here."

And with that he was gone. I heard my phone ringing and ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is he gone?" It was a very pissed-off Embry.

"Good to hear from you too." I joked.

"I'm not playing, Stephanie. Is he gone?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he's gone, thanks for checking."

"Good." He sounded...relieved? "Meet me at our spot in the woods. I need to talk to you."

"I have to take care of something first. Give me half an hour." I hung up and turned to Damian. "So remember when I said I couldn't tell you what's going on?"

"Yeah." He answered hesitantly.

"Well...it looks like I'm going to have to." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "You know how we were raised to believe that vampires and werewolves are fake?"

"Yeah."

"Well...they're not." I smiled as widely as I could to cushion the blow of information I was about to tell him. "My brother is a vampire and Embry is a werewolf who imprinted on me and that's why everyone expects us to be together _right now_. You can't just fight an imprint, everyone keeps telling me. And--"

"Whoa, _what?_" He stood up as scratched his head. "What is an imprint and there is no such thing as vampires and werewolves."

"I guess I'm going to have to prove that one to you sometime.." I sighed and headed towards the shower.

* * *

I walked into the woods, but Embry wasn't there. I was puzzled, because in the past if anyone had called a meeting, they weren't' allowed to skip out. The spot Embry had referred to was the one and only safe place for Paul, Embry, Jake and I to go to as kids, whether it was to hide from trouble or just to get away.

"I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up." Embry's husky voice was suddenly in my ears, which caused two different reactions: one, he had scared the Hell out of me, and then involuntary goose-bumps broke out over my skin. After calming myself down enough, I turned to greet my long time friend.

"I was about think the same thing about you."

"Sorry...I've been waiting for a while. Nature was calling." A slow grin appeared on his face as he took in my appearance.

"What do want, Embry? What was the point in calling me out here?" I asked exasperatedly as I folded my arms over my chest.

"You're angry with me." He stated. I narrowed my eyes...what was he playing at?

"No." I paused, but then I changed my mind. "You know what? Yes, yes I am angry with you, Embry Call. You scold me, ignore me, and then call me out for mysterious rendezvous in the middle of the damned woods! And what makes it worse is you probably just expect me to go along with it."

"You're right, that was wrong of me." He admitted.

"Damn straight that was wrong of you." I mumbled under my breath. "Look, you're my best friend, Em, so naturally I know what is bothering you."

"And?"

"Well, you can't just expect me to drop everything and fall madly in love with you. That's just not how I work."

"I know this." His grin--my favorite grin--was still in place. Then he frowned and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. It was definitely getting close to haircut time for Embry. "I've tried to give you space. Even as much as it hurt me, I was a little cruel to you. I know you're wondering why. It's because I wanted you to hurt like I was...am. I'm tired of hurting, though."

"So what are you going to do about that?" I challenged lightly.

"Well, I lied to you when I said that it would hurt me less to be away from you. Even though it still hurts me, I'm going to continue hanging around you, I'm going to act like I never pulled that sort of jackassery. Even--"

"Jackassery?" I cut him off. I couldn't help it, but I'd never heard that term before.

A slight smile filled his eyes. "Jackassery, yeah."

I couldn't help but smile at his term, but sobered once he continued.

"Even though it hurts me, I will stand and watch you go through this pointless relationship with Damian.

Of course without thinking, I got defensive and blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Why are you going to wait for me? Who says this relationship between Damian and I is pointless? Who are you to decide that?"

Embry stepped closer to me and braced both of his hands on my shoulders. His gaze looked deep into mine, searching. "Because I love you more than you could ever imagine. Sure, I know this was forced on you, but it wasn't forced on me--not really. I've always had a thing for you, but you were just too busy fending off Paul that you never realized it. I never said anything, either, because I didn't want you distancing yourself from me like you had been Paul. Before you argue, you had been putting more and more distance between you and Paul, so don't even attempt it."

Dammit, he was right. I honestly didn't want to do too much with Paul after I'd realized he had feelings for me....

"I know you'll come around, so I'm not too worried...I just wish I didn't have to wait so long." He added quietly.

"Embry...." My gut twisted into a million little knots that had me feeling like I was going to throw up. Sure, I had to tell him at some point, but did I have to do it here? Better sooner than later, right? I dropped my gaze. "Em, Damian asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?" I looked up at his face where a frightened sort of hope and yearning met me. Yes, definitely a mistake....

"I told him--" I cut myself off because tears of frustration welled in my eyes. I glanced away, but then decided that I was going to face this head on. "You're my best friend and I hate that I can't tell you this and have you be happy just like a normal girl's best friend would, but I told him yes."

And then the shaking started. He was shaking because he was pissed off. Pissed off at me. Shit. He was going to phase and rip my throat out or something....

"You know what? You're right." He seemed to calm a little. "I can't jump up and down with joy or ecstasy or whatever you would have it. However I can support your decision. After all, I'm only supposed to be what you need, right?" He stepped away from me.

"Em...." I stepped closer and tried to reach for him, but something told me to stop.

"Don't touch me, please." He was fighting to restrain himself; I could tell because of the violent shaking that was overtaking his body. Oh hell.... "Rae, get out of here, okay? Get out of here before I phase and can't stop my animal instincts from hurting the closest thing to me. Please."

Without hesitation, I turned and ran out of the woods. The last thing I had in my ears was the hurt desperation in Embry's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I've gotten a lot of questions that I thought the last chapter might give me. I hope this chapter answers some of them as well as raises new ones. As always, remember to review, and remember that even though things might not make sense now, they will. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy :D**

**P.S.- If you got multiple e-mails saying that I posted this more than once, that's because after I uploaded this chapter I checked it and saw that it was all screwed up, so I had to redo it. Sorry about that.**

* * *

News of my engagement spread fast, which wasn't much to my surprise. I avoided going anywhere because I didn't want to face the prying eyes of neighbors and friends. However that all came to an end when I got a call from the bank explaining a suspicious deposit in my account. I drug myself out of the house for the first time in nearly a week--something Ben would have despised, but he wasn't exactly here, was he?--and made my way to the bank. I felt like everyone had their eyes glued to me, but a quick check assured me that no one was looking at me. No one cared, right?

"How could you do this?"

Wrong. Dead wrong.

"Good morning, Ms. Kensington." I smiled politely only to have it returned with a glare. "Okay, you have a good day, too. Bye."

I boogied down the street and right into the bank. After I waited for a few moments, a woman in a black and white dress suit called my name and I walked to an office with her. I noticed a guy with a black suit standing in the corner. What the hell was going on?

"Has something happened to my bank account?"

"Well I'd say so." Her words were clipped, almost like she was from the North-East region...maybe from around the Great Lakes? "There's been two rather large sums deposited into your account. Of course you'll realize that this looks suspicious and that we'll have to check this out. And by 'we', I mean the FBI."

"You alerted the FBI?!" I shrieked as I shot out of my chair. "This is fucking ridiculous!"

"I am the FBI. Do you have an explanation for the large sums of cash?" The woman behind the desk asked me. I assumed she was looking at my records. She was very rude; she hadn't even introduced herself!

"My client does not have to say another word." A high female voice said behind me. I looked around and saw a short pixie-like woman walk towards me. To say she was beautiful would have been an understatement.

"Client?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She smiled warmly at the bitch behind the desk, but I had a feeling the smile was supposed to be for me. "I will be speaking for Stephanie Wolemitlla."

"Who are you?" The woman behind the desk stupidly asked.

"Alice Cullen." The dark haired pixie answered patiently, but a little more slowly. "I think the question is, who are _you_, and why are you investigating Ms. Wolemitlla?"

"I am Agent Gnihton and that is Agent Lanosrep. We're with the Federal Bureau of Investigations." The bitch answered. I didn't care what her name was, she would forever be known to me as 'the bitch'. Sure it was a little immature, but I didn't care.

"Have you charged my client with anything?"

"Whoa? Charged?" I spun my head around to meet Alice. "Why would I be charged? I didn't do anything."

"That's what they all say." Agent Lanosrep sneered from his position in the corner.

"That's what all who say?" I quirked a brow.

"The people who are guilty." He answered.

"Oh you listen here, Agent Asshole," I blurted, but not even my own surprise could stop my anger as I stood up to face him. "if you're accusing me of something, why don't you just come out and say it?"

"I think we should all calm down." Alice eyed me cautiously. I assumed it would probably be safer if I listened to her, because the jerk in the corner was giving me his version of the evil eye, which actually looked like he was trying to squeeze one out.

"Ms. Wolemitlla is under investigation for suspicious deposits on her account." Agent Gnihton explained. "There have been two very large amounts deposited within the last twenty-four hours, so naturally the bank alerted us."

"How much were each?" Alice asked.

"They each add up to nearly two hundred and fifty thousand dollars." Agent Gnihton eyed me suspiciously.

"Holy shit." I breathed under my breath. Half a million dollars?! Someone had given me _half a million dollars?!_ "You can't trace it?"

"We tried. One was traced to a couple by the last name McLeary." Agent Lanosrep was suddenly in my face. "Ring a bell."

"You are to ask me the questions, not the client." Alice reminded him sternly.

"It's okay." I waved my hand. "My aunt and uncle are McLeary's. They also happen to be loaded and know that I'm in a bit of a financial stub. My aunt told me I'd be expecting something, but I didn't expect it to be that much."

"Get an agent over there to back up that story." Agent Gnihton ordered.

"And I can explain the other one." Alice stood up suddenly. "Get your recorder on, because this is my official statement. My family and I deposited the larger amount directly into the bank, because we knew she would not accept it any other way. It was an act of kindness because we too know that she is in a financial hole, and we too are 'loaded', as she calls it. If you would like proof, feel free to have one of your agents stop by this address and we'll provide everything you need. Now, if you don't mind, Ms. Wolemitlla probably has better business to take care of."

We walked out of the bank and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for helping fend off Agent Bitch and Agent Asshole in there."

"I didn't do it for you." She said coldly. "I did it because your brother begged me to."

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?"

"I'm going to make this clear." Alice was suddenly in my face, well, as close to being in my face as she could since I towered over her, basically. "You're not giving Ben a fair chance. I know that finding all of this out in a matter of only hours was probably a shock, but your brother still loves you. You need to make more time for him now, since you didn't in the past."

And with that, she got me into her car and was gone.

* * *

I didn't want to do it, but Jake was saying that it was probably the best thing to do. _Jake!_ He _hated_ the Cullens, yet he was sitting in my living room telling me that I should give my brother a visit. My brother, who was basically a Cullen. His reasoning? Ben is my brother and I shouldn't neglect him no matter what the stupid bastard decided to do with his life.

"Where the hell is all this mumbo jumbo shit coming from?" I demanded as I sprayed wood polisher on my end table. He had be so upset I was _cleaning!_

"I just think that maybe Alice had a good point." He admitted.

"Jake! What the hell has gotten into you?!" I rubbed the polish in a little harder as my frustration grew. "I thought that you at least would be on my side with this. I don't want to deal with Ben right now, okay?"

"Well, you might have to." He sounded a little squeamish and a glance at his face proved that he'd done something. Something I probably would not like.

"What does that mean?" Another spray of polisher.

"Well...I've helped them out before...they know what to say to make me see that they're right and...well...."

"Just spit it out, Jake."

"The Cullens and I have arranged a dinner for you." He saw the anger bubbling and hurried on. "It's so you'll actually spend some time with your brother and meet the Cullens...Bella's not so bad, you'll like her. And Alice is quite enjoyable once you get back on her good side."

"I can not believe _you_ would do something like this." I spat. "What has gotten into you?"

"Well, I was just thinking that if _I_ had a brother that I hadn't seen for years that I would still love him even if he was a _leach._" He answered somberly. "Listen, the dinner is tonight so be ready by seven."

"Dinner?" Realization had dawned on me. "They don't eat human food."

"You're right."

"So what are _they_ going to eat?"

"I don't know...but if you get into any trouble, I will be right outside to save you." His cheeky grin was back on his face. "See you tonight."

I was still fuming when he walked out of my door. I thought I had made it very clear that I didn't want anything to do with my brother or his new family. I wasn't sure what made me angrier--the fact that Jake had went behind my back, or the fact that I had actually felt remorse for all the years I'd left Ben. Maybe if I hadn't left, he wouldn't have felt the need to be a vampire....

"Was that Jake?" Damian asked as he appeared suddenly at my side.

"Yeah."

"What's the matter?"

"The asshole set up a date for my brother and me." I replied grumpily.

""The 'vampire'?" Damian chuckled. He still didn't believe me, even after I'd explained everything. He probably thought I was crazy, going on about vampires and werewolves--especially after I made him promise not to say anything to anyone--but I didn't care. He'd probably see his proof sooner or later knowing my guys.

"Yes, the vampire." I huffed. "When are you going to believe me?"

"I believe that you believe he's a vampire." Damian smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what they say to crazy people."

"Have you talked to Embry lately?"

"Not since I told him of the engagement." I sighed. "I shouldn't have told him...."

"Then why did you?" Damian pulled me down to the couch with him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Because...it just sort of popped out." I admitted. "In a way it's better, though."

"Why?"

"Because with Embry, if you wait to tell him something like this, he'd be pissed. Even more so than he is now."

"I think it's silly for him to mad at you for being in love with me." Damian kissed my neck.

"It's complicated, Dame." I sighed.

"Right...the whole 'imprinting' thing." I could tell he was rolling his eyes, which angered me a little. I was glad that no matter how much I spilled my guts, Damian would always be there to believe me.

***

The Cullens' house was huge, to say the least. Well, it was in comparison to mine. I didn't really take in the scenery because I knew I would automatically attach myself to the house. So when Ben answered the door, I left Jake behind and followed my brother into the kitchen where delicious aromas filled my nose. It smelled like...Greek?

"Guys, this is Stephanie." Ben smiled as he introduced me to the eight vampires who stood before me.

"It's nice to have you come around." Alice smiled warmly. I liked that look on her better than the cold one she'd sent me days before. "By the way, Agent Gnihton and Agent Lanosrep stopped by yesterday. You don't have to worry about the FBI tailing you anymore."

"You took care of it?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. We provided the necessary documents and your aunt and uncle checked out." She smiled again. "I think you're financially set."

"Thank you, all of you, for helping me out," I started politely. "But I really must give your share back to you. I just can't accept it."

"Why? Because we're vampires?" Rose asked rudely.

"No," I was taken aback. "it's because I have no need for nearly half a million dollar."

"Then are you going to give our aunt and uncle their share back, too?" Ben demanded angrily.

"Stephanie, it was a gift from us to you." Carlisle spoke over Ben. "I would be personally offended if you declined my gift. Now, let's eat."

It was as easy as that. I didn't have any more to say because Carlisle had pretty much ended my argument. I sat down awkwardly at the table to have Esme place a plate of food in front of me. For not eating human food, it smelled delicious, and once I took my first bites, the pastas and vegetables tasted as good as they smelled.

"Is it good?" Alice asked merrily.

"Yes, very." I smiled back. "Not that I don't appreciate the food, but why did you demand that I come out here?"

"Well, I needed you to know why I turned myself." Ben started, but someone coughed. I glanced over to see Edward and Bella throwing warning glances at Ben. Now what the hell was up with that?

"We'll get to that in a minute, son." Carlisle promised.

"Son?" I wasn't going to lie that I was offended. I was downright pissed off. My brother was _not_ his son.

"Yes, son." Ben answered. "Carlisle might as well be my father, since dad wasn't really one."

"But--"

"It wasn't your choice." Ben muttered. I suddenly felt my eyes fill with tears. Not because I was sad or anything, but more because I felt like everything was out of my control, and I did not like to be out of control of things.

"I didn't notice that the other day." Alice nodded to my left hand. I blushed and pulled my hand under the table.

"Are you getting married?" Ben asked, disgusted. "You're getting married and didn't even bother to tell me?"

"It's not like you can do much anyways, the whole family thinks you're dead." I spat. _Why_ was I so cruel towards him?! "Sorry...."

"It's okay." Ben sighed. "There's a lot we need to cover."

"So let's get to it." Emmett suggested. He sort of frightened me because he was huge...but he didn't scare me as much as Jasper, who looked like he was ready to devour me at any second....

"Okay, Stephanie, we understand that this whole vampire and werewolf thing is considerably new for you." Carlisle started. "Let me assure you that we are your friends, nothing to fear."

"We'll protect you, with help from your dogs, of course." Ben smiled when I frowned at his terminology.

"Protect me from what?" I asked curiously as I took a sip of my wine.

"The Volturri." Edward said quietly. "Alice saw them coming after you."

"What? When? I haven't had vampires come after me!"

"Not _yet_." Ben looked at me from across the table. "Each of us has our own power. Alice can see in the future, pending decisions people make, Edward can read people's thoughts--yes, even yours--Bella can protect us with her mind. It's really neat."

"What's your 'power'?" I set my fork down. I was rapidly losing my appetite.

"Me? Well I can see your whole life with just a touch of your skin...something that gets quite annoying, really."

"It's also a trait a member of the Volturri carries." Edward threw in.

"So why are they coming after me?"

"We haven't figured that one out yet." Bella answered. She was extremely pretty and I found myself suddenly aware of my own body....

"Well...when will we know? Is it a bad thing that they're coming after me?"

"It could be bad that they're coming after you." Bella continued. "It wasn't very pretty when they came after me...it almost ended badly."

"We've talked to Jacob about his pack." Edward took over. "He finds it weird that the Volturi haven't come after any of the other imprints for knowing about vampires. That's the sole purpose of the Volturi--to protect the entire vampire species. If someone knows who shouldn't, they get taken care of, and in various ways, so don't even ask...most of them aren't pretty if they decline vampirism."

"So...what are we going to do?"

"Keep an eye on you, keep an eye on them." Carlisle spoke softly but his voice was full of authority. "That's about all we can do until we know more. We're not sure when they're going to come; it could be any days, months, or even in the next five minutes."

"Way to make a girl paranoid." I growled.

"That's about all we have to say on the subject." Rose sighed. She seemed a little chill towards me, other than her body temperature.

"So then what else did you want to talk to me about?" I dreaded asking the question, because they had already scared the hell out of me. I wasn't sure if I could even handle anymore information without breaking down.

"Steph, it's about time you know why I chose to be a vampire." Ben looked at me sadly from across the table. "Maybe after you realize what was going on, you'd forgive me for the actions that have caused so much pain for you."

**

* * *

**

My life was a never-ending soap opera. Potentially dangerous vampires were hunting me down, Jake and Embry were constantly fighting--something Damian had a hand in more often than not. He didn't know when to shut his mouth and, knowing how Embry feels about me, would often times rub in the fact that I'm going to marry him which in turn would set Embry off and he'd take it out on Jake...mostly because Jake was the closest one to him. And worst of all: my brother would have died anyways. In a way I had a lot to thank Carlisle for. He saved my brother from the deadly disease that had been plaguing his body for months. A cancer that I'd never known about, that Ben had kept from me because he hadn't wanted me to feel obliged to come home because he knew how much I'd hated it here.

"Get off of me, you bastard!" I heard Embry shout from outside. I huffed, threw my book down, and left my comfortable position on my couch to go break up yet another fight.

"What the hell is going on out here?" I demanded once I saw that Jared and Paul were in on it, too. They had Embry pinned to the ground.

"He tried to jump us again." Jacob explained. "It's really getting old, man."

"I'm calm." He mumbled. "I'm calm."

""Embry, why don't you learn to control your temper?" I was standing over him now, with my arms folded and a scowl on my face.

"Because that bastard keeps pushing me." Embry stood up and looked down at me. "I figure my boys can take it better than your wimpy boyfriend."

"Fiancé." I corrected. "You're just going to have to face it, Em. It isn't going to work between us."

A sudden grin appeared on his face. I did _not_ like that grin...it meant trouble. "Fiancé means you're not married yet. Which means I still have a chance."

"Embry Call, you are horrid." I threw my arms up and went back into my house. "It's about time you come back around, too. I was starting to think I'd really pissed you off."

"_You_ didn't piss me off, _he_ did. I didn't want to come around until I had my temper in check because of _him."_

_T_hey followed me in and automatically started to raid my cupboards.

"You don't have anything good to eat." Jake complained. "You need to go to the store."

"No, maybe you should just go home and eat." I quirked a brow playfully as I threw an apple towards him.

"But my old man needs to go to the store, too."

"So what's new?" Paul asked. "I haven't been around lately...a lot of patrolling."

Should I tell him about my brother? Should I not?

"Not a lot." I decided to keep the news of my brother to myself. "Mostly reading books and looking at bridal magazines."

Embry made a gagging noise and Jake threw a chip at him.

"Hey! Those are my favorite chips!" I cried out. "Put them back!"

"Make me." He challenged. I launched myself at him, which didn't do any good because he was a good foot taller than me and was easily able to keep me at bay by simply putting his hand on my head. "This all you got?"

"Jacob Black, you're being a jerk!" I struggled against him, then ducked down to get his hand off of me. I lunged for his legs and, catching him off guard, we both toppled to the floor.

"I see Embry isn't the only one who can take him." Jared smirked.

"I'll take these." I grinned when I snatched my chips out of his hands and put them back into the cupboard.

"You just got beat by a girl." Paul clapped the back of Jake's back.

"Shuddup." Jake, who looked defeated, stood up and got my chips back out. I sighed but let him go because I knew I wasn't going to win.

"You owe me a bag of chips." I stated as Damian strolled in.

"Hey, looks like we've got a party goin' on."

"Behave." I warned quietly, but I knew everyone heard me anyways.

"So, Embry, I was going to ask you if you'd be my best man." Damian sneered. What the fuck had gotten into him?! He never acted that way around other guys when we were in Utah!

"Excuse me?" Embry's eyes narrowed and I genuinely feared for Damian's life. The last time I'd seen that look on Embry, Bobby McYearling had gotten decked in the face for picking on me, and that had been in ninth grade before Embry inherited the strength that came with being an animal...of sorts.

"Well, you know, I don't have any friends--"

"Wonder why." Jake mumbled low enough for only me to hear...and the others, I was sure.

"--and I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind the position of best man. After all," Damian smirked. "You seem to be the closest to her."

"Who wants pie?" I asked out of nervousness, only to be ignored, of course.

"I don't think I will." Embry was struggling not to hit Damian, I knew that. My eyes were on Embry, but out of the corner of my eye I saw the look of satisfaction on Damian's face. He was _challenging_ Embry?! _Embry?!_ What the hell was he thinking? "You know what? On the other hand, I think I will accept your offer."

It was tense, and I knew I had to do something....

"I have an idea!" I shouted suddenly, causing everyone to look at me. Now the goal was to actually come up with something....

"And what would that be?"

"Well...let's go swimming." I smiled evilly. Damian had pissed me off, too, so I wanted revenge as much as the next guy. Swimming would be perfect revenge. Apparently Embry agreed with me because he matched my evil grin with one of his own.

"It's been a while since we've been swimming." Jake agreed merrily. He was such a kid sometimes....

***

"You want me to do _what?!_" Damian shrieked. We were standing on one of the higher ledges of the cliff.

"Don't tell me you're too scared to go cliff diving." Embry stated. "Not even Rae is scared."

"No, not at all." I tried as hard as I could to look confident because on the inside was a scared little girl who was trying not to piss her pants. Sure I'd been cliff diving before, but I was younger and not so afraid heights.

I was dying of laughter on the inside as I watched Damian bounce from foot to foot with scared anticipation. I knew he wasn't a huge fan of heights, and that was the whole reason why I suggested going swimming. I could tell Embry was enjoying himself, too.

"Well if you pansies are going to just stand around...." Embry announced before he leapt off of the cliff. Damian's face went from shock, to horror, to fascination and then back to horror as Jacob hit the water's surface.

"Where's he at?" Damian asked quietly. "Is he going to drown? He's not coming up. Where--"

"He's right there." I pointed. And rolled my eyes. Then my heart shot into my throat when I realized that Embry wasn't moving. He was floating face down in the icy water. "Oh my gosh!"

I didn't know what I was doing as I threw my body off of the ledge. I faintly remembered hearing Damian shouting after me, but my main concern was the lifeless Embry in the water. The water was colder than I remembered it, and it nearly took the wind out of me when I hit. However I quickly recovered and swan my way to the top and towards Jake.

"Em!" I called frantically and a little winded as I rolled his body over. "Em! Are you okay?"

"Ssh." Embry opened his eyes and looked at me. "Did you really think that fall would kill me?"

"You asshole!" I shouted and smacked his chest.

"Do you want your boyfriend to hear you?" Embry looked at me and smirked. I looked to where the guys were standing and frowned.

"What is the point of this?" I demanded.

"We're trying to scare the shit out of Damian."

"...Oh." I blushed. "I knew that...."

"Yeah, so go along with it." He chuckled. "You always have been a little slow."

"You shut your mouth." I ordered as I leaned over him.

"What are you doing, woman?"

"It has to look like I'm trying to resuscitate you, doesn't it? I mean, jeez, do you want to make this believable or not?" I grinned when he did. I only had the intention of making it look like I was giving Embry mouth-to-mouth, but as soon as I leaned over his face, it was like I was in some sort of trance. I lowered my lips to his to deliver a soft kiss. Embry deepened the kiss when he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth invitingly and our tongues collided with each others as we took in the taste of one another. I gently bit his lower lip and pulled away just as we heard a splash nearby. I jumped from the noise and saw Damian resurfacing. I just couldn't catch a break....

"Are you okay?!" Damian sputtered as he thrashed towards us. I guess I'd forgotten that Damian couldn't really swim, either. "Oh my gosh when I saw you fall...are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Damian." I assured him with a sigh. I glanced at Embry who had the biggest grin I'd ever seen on him. "Everything is just freaking peachy." I added quietly as I swam away.

**

* * *

**

"Damian, you and I have to talk." I announced over dinner. My body was pretty sore from all of the cliff diving from earlier in the day, but the soreness gave way to exhaustion and at that point I really didn't care who I offended.

"Go ahead, babe." He smiled through a mouth full of food.

"Look, Embry and they guys are my friends. They've been my friends since we were all in diapers. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't antagonize them."

"How do you mean?" He tried to look confused, but I knew better.

"That stunt you pulled earlier asking Em to be your best man! The way you've acted like I'm your property or something since you stepped foot in my door! That's what I mean! I am not your property, I am not a piece of meat. You _will_ respect me, and you _will_ respect my friends." I glared at him angrily.

"Or what? Are you going to stick your vampire and werewolf friends on me?" He chuckled. He actually _chuckled!_

I stood up and walked away, but before I was completely out of the kitchen, I stopped and turned towards him. Quietly I said: "If you were in Embry's position and he in yours, Embry would have believed me."

I left him there with his gaping mouth and walked calmly to my stairs. Why had I ever decided to marry that jerk was beyond me. I knew I had to end it, but at the same time I knew I didn't have it in me...but I had to face the fact that I was in love with someone else. I stripped myself of clothing and laid on the bed. I felt free and knew I wasn't in danger of anyone seeing me because the only one capable of that was Damian, and I'd locked my bedroom door on his ass.

"You may want to put some clothes on." The male voice made me jump so bad I was almost clinging to the ceiling. Instead, I grabbed my comforter and wound it around me.

"Edward?" I asked, a little disgusted that a vampire had just seen me naked. "What the hell are you doing in my window?!"

"We have some new developments about the Volturi that you should know." He informed me. "Put some clothes on and come with me. Jacob, Embry, Paul and the others are already at my house."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Author's Note: I should probably advise you that there is strong language in this chapter. It might feel like I'm losing sight of the story, but just wait for the next chapter, it's great ;D I have to send a special shout out to Stephanie is Amazzzing. Her reviews have provided a whole bundle of ideas for not only this chapter, but for upcoming ones as well. Also, keep in mind that I do most of my writings in the wee hours of the morning and, though I look over everything before I publish it, I sometimes miss obvious mistakes.**

* * *

I did not want to believe what my life had come down to. I was surrounded by mystical creatures who were not supposed to exist and what makes it worse was that now I was riding on one of them. I wanted to drive to Edward's house, but he insisted that running would be faster...at first I was confused because, as I assured him, I can't run that fast. He laughed at me and threw my body onto his back. What the hell was that about?!

"It's about how we have to hurry up and get there." Edward answered the question I had thought.

"You know, Jake wasn't kidding when he said your mind reading gets annoying." I growled.

"Okay, we're here."

I followed Edward into the house only to be caught up in a tight embrace. I knew by the heat that it was one of my 'dogs'.

"Comfort zone has been breached." I joked, but the arms around me only squeezed tighter. "Embry? What the hell is going on?!"

"We have some startling news to tell you." Alice said calmly. I noticed Jasper move hesitantly closer to meand a sort of calm washed over me. Whoa...that was weird.

"Let's move into the sitting room?" Carlisle suggested.

"No offense, Carlisle, but I really don't want to sit right now." I frowned.

"Okay, then let's go stand in the sitting room." He led us to the sitting room and the size of the oversized chairs made me want to sit in one of them. I gave way to temptation and lowered myself into one of them.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist." Jake grinned as he plopped himself into the one opposite me. Embry sat on the floor next to me...he was afraid to leave my side. That wasn't a good thing. I felt anxiety wash over me again...until Jasper entered the room. His 'power' must have been to control emotions or something.

"They're going to be here soon." Carlisle started. "Maybe in the next week, definitely within the next month."

"How do you know?"

"I saw them, Stephanie." Alice answered calmly.

"Okay...so what does this mean? Why is it such a problem if they come here?" I was growing frustrated. I did not like someone else being in control--especially when it concerned me.

"Steph, they're going to kill you." Jake said bluntly, earning a kick in his shin from Embry. "Ouch, asshole!"

"You could have--"

"Boys." Carlisle warned. Everyone was studying my face which made me feel even more uncomfortable. I was going to die? But I hadn't done anything wrong.... "We think we've figured out why they're coming after you."

"Really? Why? What's going on?" I asked eagerly as I sat up straighter in my chair.

"Alice saw them talking about how you knew about us." Bella explained.

"But we think you may be alright because we don't think they realize you're an imprint yet." Carlisle finished. I felt a little better, and that's not just because Jasper was in the vicinity.

"Well, what else do you see?" I asked hesitantly.

"I really don't think you need to know that." Embry said quietly.

"The hell I don't need to know." I crossed my arms.

"I saw your funeral...you might also want to go home and look through your parents' papers."

* * *

I didn't want to think about what the Cullens had told me. I didn't want to think about the fact that I could die sooner rather than later. So...I did other things to occupy my time. I dug out all of my mom and dad's papers, like Alice had said. She wouldn't tell me what I was supposed to be looking for, though, soit kind of felt pointless as I dug through box after box of financial papers. Yeah, I got it, it would take almost all of the money I had recently received to pay off all of their stuff. I got tired of sorting through papers and crunching numbers, so I decided to have a look in their closet. I opened the door, and there on the top shelf sat a huge assortment of photo albums.

I took one down and started looking at it, then decided to get the box with the rest down and made my way to the bed. There were baby pictures of me and Ben, Halloween pictures of Ben dressed as a pissed off bumblebee. I remembered that year; Ben was only a few months old, and he had hated the costume. I had been a fairytale princess--the first year I hadn't dressed up as the devil. I collected a lot of candy, then I made myself sick seeing how fast I could eat it.

There tons of pictures of the family at different gathering, different holidays. I noticed a decline in pictures of me as I made my way through the albums. They were the albums that mom had filled as I had gotten older and not so into family, and soon I disappeared all together. I felt a tears well up in my eyes as I looked at pictures of Ben at his various dances and Jr. High graduation, the pictures from birthday parties I had missed. There were pictures with girlfriends, guy-friends and various pets he'd had. He looked so full of life; his skin actually had color to it. I closed the album and noticed another one in the bottom of the box. I drew my brows together as I opened it and looked through the few pictures that were in there.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jake's sudden question made me jump and knock the can of Lysol to the floor.

"What do you mean?" I asked sarcastically. "I mean, I'm only about to _die_."

"There's something else."

"I'm fine, Jake." I assured him falsely.

He sighed and blocked my way out of the kitchen. "I've known you all your life. You hate to clean. Spill the beans Stephanie."

"I really think that I should talk to Ben about this before I tell you or any of the other guys." I could feel the tears welling in my eyes and Jake's arms wound themselves around me protectively. I loved how I felt so secure with him--he had always been like a brother to me....

"Hey, what are you doing with my woman?" Damian's voice as angry behind me. Of all times I didn't want him to interrupt, this would have to be the most urgent. I hated that he had a knack for ruining things....

"I was getting ready to give her a proper fucking right here on the kitchen floor." Jacob snapped lazily. I could not believe he'd said it, but at the same time...it was _Jake_.

"What did you say?" Damian's voice was low.

"Oh...aside from saying that I'd show her a good lay, I said good day to you." Jake patted my head with a cheeky grin and tipped his head off to Damian. "Cheerio, cheerio good sir."

I was dying on the inside! I wanted nothing more than to throw myself on the floor and writhe with laughter. But...Damian _was_ present, and I didn't necessarily want him to jump down my throat, too....

"You've got to control your friends."

"No," I corrected him as he wrapped his arms around my middle. "You have to be more cooperative."

"You're taking their sides?"

"Well...yeah...they're family, dude." I said lightly. "Well...Embry's not family. He's in an entirely different category."

"Like what?" I felt his body tense under me. My my my, someone was paranoid. It's not like I was going to say he was my secret lover or anything...though the images of Embry caressing me and kissing me all over didn't exactly scar me....

"He's an animal." I answered with an easy smile. Oh if only he knew.... "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get back to cleaning."

"I wish things would bother you more often." Damian admitted as he grabbed a bag of chips--_my_ chips--and made his way into the living room.

"Why?"

"Because that's the only way something will get done."

***

I was going to poison his meal. I swore I was going to! It would be so easy to slip some bleach or something into his spaghetti....

"It's not nice to have those thoughts."

"Edward, you can _not_ sneak up on me." I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

With an amused chuckle, he answered, "Just checking in. With the Volturi so close to being here, my family and I have upped our patrols, and so have your do--friends."

"Well that would explain why Embry has been so scarce lately." I mumbled. I glanced over at Edward and saw an expression on his face that I could only describe as a mixture of disgust and confusion. "What?"

"That's what Alice was hiding?"

"What are you talking about?" I suddenly felt out of place....

"Alice wouldn't let me into her mind after she saw whatever it was...I'm guessing it has to do with a photo album you found."

"You have _no_ right to go fishing through my head." I slammed the strainer that held the pasta on the counter, causing noodles to fall out and water to drip. "Stay out of my head, dammit!"

"I can not just turn this 'gift' on and off." He replied as if it were common knowledge. "If I could, I'd have it off all the time...it gets a little crowded up there sometimes."

"I'm sorry." And I truly was. I felt a little crowded in my own head sometimes, I couldn't imagine living with everyone else's thoughts in my head. "Look, just don't say anything to Benjamin, okay? I'd like to talk to him about this before anyone else."

"Fair enough...I'm just going to have to avoid letting him touch me."

"What do you mean?" I picked up the escaped pasta and mopped up the water with the dish rag.

"He can see your life in a touch, remember?" Another chuckle escaped Edward's lips.

"Oh yeah...I knew that, I was just testing you."

"Right." He smiled at me, then frowned. "Well, I think I'll be leaving now. Just thought I'd check up on you."

"Wait...why?" But before I could even finish that thought, hot arms were wrapped around me and I understood. Edward didn't want to be around Embry....

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled as I turned to hug him back.

"I see you're finally warming to me."

"Oh you shut your mouth." I slapped him playfully and went back to dinner. "I've always given you a hug, Em."

"Right."

"So...I've been wondering this for a while. Why does Jake hate Edward so much?"

Embry was taken aback. "Where did that come from?"

I wasn't sure if it was safe to say Edward was over, so.... "Edward was over and I was just wondering."

"He was over?" Yup, definitely not safe. Embry was pissed.

"Don't go into big bad wolf form." I mumbled. "He was just checking in on me to make sure everything is okay. My assumption would be that Ben put him up to it...but who knows?"

"I see...." He sighed and ran a hand through his perfectly black silky hair. "Jake should really be the one to tell you this."

"I don't want to wait." I said impatiently.

"Alright...Jacob was in love with Bella."

"But she's a vampire." I stated bluntly. "That's stupid, he's a werewolf."

"She used to be a human." Embry explained patiently. He went through the history between Jacob and Bella and I couldn't help but want to comfort Jake in any way possible...but since he wasn't there, I couldn't.

"Poor Jake."

"Yeah. That's why not a lot of us care too much for Edward." Embry chuckled a little as he reached for another bag of _my_ chips.

"You put those back, right now." I warned with my back turned to him. "And from what you tell me, it wasn't Edward's decision. Bella chose to be a leech."

"I know she did." Embry said as he crunched his way through my bag of chips. Dammit.

"That's no way to talk about your brother's family."

"Ben!" I shrieked in surprise. "I...I wasn't expecting you."

"Hey sis. Edward said you needed to talk to me." He frowned at Embry. "Really man? This is my house, too, I think I'm allowed in it."

"Relax, Em." I shook my head at him. "Take comfort in my chips."

"Fine by me."

It was awkward. I needed to talk to my brother, but I didn't want to talk in front of Embry. Sure, I knew that he'd hear no matter what room he was in, but I'd rather not deal with him....

"Um...Em? Could you leave us alone for a second?" I asked.

"And leave this thing to suck you dry? No way."

"Embry! He is my _brother!_"

"Fine...I'll be in the living room." He replied moodily as he sulked into the living room.

"What I am about to tell you is difficult." I started. "But just hear it through, okay?"

"Is everything okay? You're sort of scaring me." Ben stepped closer to me. I noticed that even though he had turned into this graceful creature, he still had a nervous tick of tapping his fingers on stuff.

"I don't know how to say this, but...I think mom and dad had another child before you and me."

Ben was quiet for a while before he spoke again. "What makes you think this?"

I walked over to the refrigerator and took down the small photo album, and the note I'd found in the bottom of the box.

"This is what makes me think that." I handed it over and Ben quickly looked through the pictures. It started off with a new born shot they took at the hospital, then, I would guess, whoever had the child now had sent them pictures every year until about the age of five or six. They stopped after that.

"Well, I think you've jumped to conclusions." He sighed. "There's nothing in here that suggests...whoa."

He had made it to the final picture. The picture where mom was in the hospital bed holding that little bundle of joy with her lips pressed against its head. Dad's arm was wrapped lovingly around her shoulder and he was sporting a scared, yet proud sort of smile.

"We have an older brother or sister out there." Ben stated. "What's that?"

"This is a note I found. It's addressed to you and I, so I waited until we were together to open it."

"I bet the wait killed you, didn't it?"

"More than you know." I admitted as I ripped the envelope open. I felt tears well up as I recognized mom's handwriting.

Our Dearest Children,

I hoped that you'd never have to find out through a letter, but if you're reading this now, it's because something bad happened to your father and I. You have an older brother living with a family in Ohio. The family are old friends of mine and your father's. I know you're probably confused and disappointed in us, but when we had Charles, we were both young. We didn't know how to take care of a child. We didn't have a lot of money...so we decided to hand him over to a couple who we knew couldn't conceive. We kept in regular contact with him and the family and were even planning a meeting...if it didn't happen, it's because plans were never finalized. I will include all of the contact information; do with it what you will. Please don't be angry at your father and me. We were going to tell you, the opportunity just never presented itself.

Love Always,

Mom and Dad

So that was it? Their whole explanation as to why Ben and I had never met our brother? It was a load of shit, if you asked me. There was no way mom and dad should have kept this from us....

"What do you think?" Ben asked quietly.

"I think mom and dad should have felt more comfortable telling us this than that." I confided. "It really makes me wonder what else they were hiding from us. Do we have other siblings out there that we've never met?!"

"I doubt it." Ben sighed. "So do you want to call them?"

"Now?"

"Why not? It's only...what? Seven o'clock in Ohio? It'll be fine." He assured me as he picked up the phone and dialed the number. "How about you talk to them? I'll be able to hear no matter what."

I took the phone and waited until someone picked up. Finally, after what seemed like eons, a male voice was in my ear.

"Hello, Owen residence." He caught me off guard--what if it was Charles?

"Um...hi...this is--" I took a deep breath. "This is Stephanie Wolemitlla...I'm Bob and Shelly's daughter."

"Who?" He asked. "Hang on, you must want dad."

"It's _him!_" I hissed.

"Ssh." He pointed to the phone. "He's still listening."

""It's for you, dad."

"Hello?"

"Mr. Owen?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Stephanie Wolemitlla, I'm--"

"Bob and Shelly's girl, huh?" He asked cheerfully. "About time we hear from you. It's always been your mom or dad over the years."

"I'm sorry...."

"You should be." He was quiet a minute. "Look, I'm sorry that you felt like we stole your brother, but we really didn't."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, your folks said that you hated Cathy and I for adopting Charles. That you felt like we stole him." He explained hesitantly. I shot a look at Ben; they lied to all of us!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Owen, but Ben and I didn't even know we had an older brother until today."

"Ben?"

"Um...my little brother." I could feel the blood rising in my cheeks from being so uncomfortable. I did not want to be having this conversation....

"Oh! Right, I remember Ben now." He sounded too merry for his own good. "So how have things been lately?"

"He's acting like it's nothing!" I whispered angrily. "I'm assuming that you haven't heard about mom and dad."

"No, why? Everything okay? Hang on, let me get Cathy."

I waited nervously while he retrieved his wife.

"What are you going to tell them?" Ben asked curiously.

"Well, I'm gonna have to tell them that mom and dad died...then who knows what." I rubbed my temples as Embry wandered back into the kitchen, a shocked expression on his face.

"A _brother_?" He mouthed. I nodded as Mr. Owen's voice filled my ears again.

"Okay, is everything okay with Bob and Shelly?"

"No...I was hoping that someone else would have told you this, but mom and dad died."

* * *

It had been a tear-filled hour as I explained what happened to my parents, and as Ben and I got to know our brother. Well, more like I got to know our brother, because Ben refused to talk to him. With promises to call again soon to finalize the plans that mom and dad had made, I hung up the phone and turned to Ben.

"It's because I'm a vampire. Do you want Charles to be in the same predicament that you are in?" Ben answered my question before I'd even had a chance to ask it.

"But I'm okay, the Volturi aren't going to kill me because I'm an imprint."

"Charles isn't."

"Well...maybe Leah can imprint on him or something...."

Ben and Embry laughed while Damian looked on in confusion.

"Don't tell me you guys believe this imprint shit?" Damian asked. "Well...Embry, you obviously do since you're the one who planted this crap in her head. But, Ben, come on. She thinks you're a vampire."

"He _is_ a vampire." I insisted.

"This isn't something you can turn on with a flick of the switch." Embry interrupted the dispute between Damian and I. "The chances of having two imprints in the same family are slim to none."

"Says who?" I demanded as I shoveled a fork full of spaghetti in my mouth.

"Says me. It sounded good in my head at least."

"Well, he's still going to be visiting with us, you're not going to stop me from _that_." I angrily took a drink of my wine and spilled a little down my shirt. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you do not throw a fit while drinking wine."

"I'm not going to ask you to un-invite him," Embry reached over and took my hand, much to Damian's dismay, who was sitting across from me. "I'm just begging you not to tell him about the lifestyles that your brother and I live. It spells danger for all involved."

"Would you let go of my _fiancé's_ hand now? That'd be great." Damian ordered.

"Oh go fuck yourself." Embry growled. I was used to Jake's vocabulary, but to hear this from Embry...? It shocked me, but didn't really phase me. "I'll catch you later, Rae, when your boyfriend isn't such a dick."

With a quick kiss on my cheek--something Damian didn't miss--and a nod to Ben, Embry was gone.

"I think I'll be going, too." Ben stood up. "Good to talk to you again, Damian."

"Take care, man."

I waited for Ben to be out of eyeshot--because I knew he'd be able to hear me for a while--before I started in on Damian. "Really? Can't you just behave yourself just a little? It's ridiculous how you treat my friends."

"Maybe your friends shouldn't be slobbering all over you in front of me, then."

"He kissed my _cheek!_" I threw my hands up. "You know, if you're so insecure about my feelings towards you, this will never work out. Maybe it'll just be a waste of time to get married."

"Maybe it will." His quiet words had me by surprise. My eyes shot to his with uncertainty. "I can't go on like this, Stephanie. Even a blind man can see you're in love with Embry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've known it since I first arrived here and saw him kissing you on the couch. I give up, he wins."

"Oh, so now I'm a trophy?" I mumbled. "You're being an idiot, Damian. I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I was in love with someone else."

"Really?" He set his fork down. "Are you sure you didn't agree just because it was a spur of the moment kind of deal? I understand the relationship between you and the guys, I really do. I understand that trying to be in a relationship with you is damn near impossible for more than one reason."

I looked through un-spilled tears and tried to comprehend what he was telling me. Was he honestly ditching me so soon after my parents' deaths? What...a jackass.

"And just what would those reasons be, Damian." I asked after I calmed myself down a little.

"Well, for starters, I've already mentioned how you're in love with Embry. It's in the way you two move together when he's around. It just looks so...natural."

"So you're breaking up with me because of the way Em and I _move_ together?" I rolled my eyes. "Crock of fucking shit."

"There's more." He continued nervously. I didn't blame him for being nervous; I was one scary chick when I was pissed. "There's no way in hell that you'll every go very far with a man if your friends don't approve. I don't know about the others, but Embry and Jacob definitely do not like me. As far as Ben goes...I can tell he's only putting up with me for your sake."

He stood up and carried his plate to the sink while I gulped the last of my wine and poured another glass. This was not happening....

"So, from now on, you will not have to worry about dealing with me again, okay?" He announced as he came back into the room. "I've already got all of my bags packed and the cab is on its way. I'm gone tonight, Steph."

"So you've been _planning_ this?!" I stood up a little off balance--I still couldn't handle alcohol very well....

"I was going to tell you earlier when I got home, but Jacob was here, and then Ben, and then Embry...."

"Are you sure you didn't just want a free meal?" I snapped sarcastically.

"To be honest, hon, it wasn't all that great."

I threw my glass of wine in his face. I was not going to be talked to like that in my own house!

"Get out, you fucking bastard. You come in my house, you eat all of my food, you act like a jackass towards my friends...they are like _family_ to me, asshole." I slammed my wine glass down, successfully shattering it, and dove in deeper on him. "You have no right to treat me like this. You've always just been an arrogant, selfish asshole who sponges off of other people. Why did you even come out here? You knew my aunt and uncle were sending a huge check my way, didn't you? You figured this was your only way to hit the jackpot, wasn't it? Well I've got news for you: you're not getting any of it. Get the hell out of my house, you can wait outside for your fucking cab. I never want to hear from you again, got it?"

"But Steph, I--"

"I said I never want to hear from you again! That's effective five minutes ago!" I shoved him out of my front door and didn't realize until after that it was raining outside. I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was getting Damian's crap and getting it out of my house. After I retrieved his bags from my room, I went back downstairs, opened my front door and threw them at him.

"You have to understand--"

"I'm keeping the ring." I informed before I slammed the door in his face. I drew the curtains on all of my windows so I wouldn't have to look at him if he was peering through any of them. Finally...I had my house to myself again. I was lowering myself onto the couch when I heard a high-pitched scream outside.

What the hell?!

I ran towards the door only to have Embry suddenly at my side.

"What the hell did you do to him?!"

A throaty chuckle escaped his lips. "Let's just say that he believes your vampire and werewolf story now."

"Embry Call!"

"What? I didn't realize he was standing there when I phased back into a human." He shrugged, causing a few droplets of water to roll down the side of his face.

"You're soaked."

"Well...yes, it appears so."

"Smart ass. Want a towel?"

"Naw, I'll be dry soon enough."

"Okay...want to join me in the living room for a movie?"

"That sounds nice." He took the hand I held out to him and followed me into the living room. I couldn't tell you what the movie was about, because we spent more time in a lip lock than actually watching the movie...Damian was right; I was in love with Embry.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I've been really busy lately and haven't gotten a good chance to write. I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

Embry and I had decided to keep new of our relationship under wraps, but I knew that wouldn't hold, partly because I knew he had a big mouth, but mostly because I knew that once he phased, the cat would be out of the bag anyways. So it came as no surprise to find a smiling Emily on my front steps accompanied with Rachel and Kim--three people who I had not seen much since I blew up at them on our shopping excursion. Something told me, however, that they had looked over my small tantrum as they strolled passed me and into the kitchen where Emily started pulling out my flour and sugar along with other ingredients.

"Um...come in, please." I mumbled under my breath. "I take it Embry either blabbed or phased."

"Both." Rachel beamed.

"He blabbed to us first, then phased on patrol and, well, you know how that works." Emily smiled as she measured flour into a mixing bowl.

"I'm happy to see you've stopped fighting the imprint." Kim winked.

"Kim, I never _fought_ the imprint. I just hadn't fully accepted that my best friend was supposed to be my...my...."

"Lover." Emily finished for me.

"Thanks." I watched as she cracked a couple of eggs into the bowl. "Emily, what exactly are you making?"

"Well, I'm going to bake a cake."

"I see." I smiled. You weren't going to hear me complain, Emily's baking was more than welcome in my kitchen at any time. "And what's the special occasion?"

She gave me a knowing look. "Oh, I just feel like baking."

"So tell us, what's he like?" Rachel, who was leaning on the counter, leaned in closer to me so she would get every detail.

"Well...he's _Embry_...you all know how Em is...."

"We don't know how he is in bed." Kim inserted bluntly. I almost choked on my water, but Rachel just waved her off.

"I do not know how he is in bed yet," I blushed a little at the thought of Embry's muscular body hovering over mine. "but he is an excellent kisser."

"I always figured he would be." Kim nodded her head. I had never realized just how blunt she actually was about things of the sexual nature. I guess some people were just more embarrassed than others. With myself, it depended on my mood....

"Kim...." Rachel warned.

"What? Oh come on, Rach. You're telling me that when we were kids you'd never fantasized about Embry?" She threw me a wicked smile. "I know I did."

"Well...I did, but is Steph really the one to be talking about this stuff in front of?"

"Don't worry about it, guys." I smiled warmly. "It really doesn't phase me. I know that you're not dumb enough to go after Em; you're already madly in love with a couple of the best guys in the world."

"I'm sad to see I don't fit in that category."

"Embry!" I shrieked when a set of hot hands fell on my waist.

"Hey there." He kissed my cheek.

"What did I tell you about not sneaking up behind me?!"

"Um...to not to?" He guessed then shot me a mischievous grin. "But it's so fun to watch your reaction."

"You two are so cute together." Rachel gushed. Kim chuckled and took a sip of her drink. "What? They are! It's about time there's more than just you, me and Emily to share this with."

"Have you heard from your other brother?" Embry asked casually as he strolled to my cupboard to raid my chips.

"Other brother?" Emily's eyes met mine in surprise. "You have another brother?"

"When did this happen?" Kim's inquisitive gaze bore through me. I really hadn't wanted to talk about it yet. Thanks, Embry.

"Um...about twenty-six years ago." I answered calmly. "He's my and Ben's older brother."

I filled them in on the situation quickly and poured myself a glass of wine.

"You're drinking?" Embry raised a brow at me.

"Yes, why?"

"Remember the last time you drank?"

"Yes, dad, I do. And if you recall, I drank too much too fast and that was the hard stuff." I put him in his place before I took a sip of my wine. "Is that okay with you?"

"Just as long as I don't have to hold your hair back again." Embry mumbled as he retreated into the living room. "Oh yeah, Jake, Paul, Jared and the rest of the guys are coming over."

"Why?" I shot the I-can't-believe-he-invited-people-over-without-consulting-me-first look at Kim and Rachel, who only grinned and shrugged their shoulders. Of course they wouldn't be bothered by it; one, they'd get to see their boyfriends, and two, it wasn't their house that was about to be raided by overgrown men with appetites bigger than the Grand Canyon.

"They needed a change of scenery." Embry popped his head back in with a grin--the grin he knew I couldn't resist. "But if you don't want them over, I can call Sam and let them know."

"No," I gushed over his smile. What the hell had gotten into me? "It's fine, they can be here."

"That means we'll have to run and get something for dinner." Emily observed. "If you don't mind, of course. It's been a while since we've all been together for a meal."

* * *

I had thought that Emily was a bit nuts to start dinner at two in the afternoon, but when six o'clock was approaching and dinner still wasn't quite ready, I knew the woman knew what she was doing. Rachel, Kim and I had spent hours peeling potatoes and carrots and chopping celery and onions and just about every other vegetable one could name. All of it went into two giant pots of stew. I normally wasn't a big soup person, but Emily's different combinations of spices and other ingredients made my mouth water. Finally, after hours of preparation, Emily allowed us to get our share of dinner.

"The women always go first." Kim smiled evilly.

"That's because the guys resemble that of a barnyard animal and it would be gone if they got to it first." Rachel chuckled. I couldn't help but giggle along with them. Why? I didn't know--the wine had given me a slight buzz as I sipped on it through out the day.

"What? Barnyard animal?" Paul called from the living room.

"Oh, that's our cue, guys!" Jake called out. I heard a commotion as the guys made their way into the kitchen to get their share of the food.

I decided that instead of eating in the dining room--mostly because it was to small to hold all of us--I would put in a movie. Everyone else seemed to like that idea, and then a war ensued of what we would watch.

"I think it should be a drama." Collin spoke up.

"No one wants a drama, kid." Seth shook his head.

"Who you callin' a kid?" Collin demanded.

"Boys." Sam warned.

"Ooh, we should watch Twister!" Paul offered.

"Um, how about we don't and say we did?"

"Romeo and Juliet that one DeCaprio guy?" Jake suggested. It got quiet as everyone looked at him. "What? I was kidding...."

"Right." Embry chortled. "I think we leave the decision up to Rae."

"Alright...Jake, I think your idea of Romeo and Juliet sounds like a good one." I sniggered at the uproar of ew's and 'it's such a chick flick's that went around the room. I caught Jacob's eye after I popped the movie in. I didn't like what I saw there, and was bound to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering him...after the movie, though.

It didn't take long for the men to be out. Embry was the last one awake; he was surprisingly riveted in the movie. Kim and Rachel were about to doze off, and Emily was in the kitchen doing what she did best--cooking. I had never met a person who loved cooking more than Emily, but she was pretty good at it. Amidst the snores and the occasional flail from the men surrounding me, it was actually pretty easy to get lost in the movie with Embry. We sat on the floor propped up against the couch that Jake was sprawled out on. It had gotten to an action scene and the volume raised rather quickly, but before I could reach for the remote to turn it down, Paul shot straight up and looked around.

"Huh?! What?! Everyone okay?!" He shouted as his eyes raked the room for anything out of place.

"It's just an action scene, Paul." I tried to hold back the laughter, failed. Paul laid back down, but I couldn't stop the laughter as I leaned into Embry. "Oh my gosh, my sides hurt."

"He does it all the time." Embry grinned down at me. "You've never seen that?"

"No, I've never seen Paul sleep...." I pointed out. He shrugged, realizing that I had a valid point, and leaned down to kiss my forehead. We finished the movie just as Emily finished desert--apple pie!

"It's going to be hot." She warned as everyone piled sleepy-eyed into the kitchen. "I shoulda known that as soon as that timer went off, you'd all be awake again."

"No offense, Emily, but I'd really like a piece of that cake instead."

"None taken, Steph. It's not like I made the cake to just sit around...."

"Ooh, can I have some cake, too?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Sure, right after your own imprint comes into play." Emily answered nonchalantly. Jake frowned and went out the back door. I grabbed an extra piece of cake, nodded to Embry that I was going outside, and followed my long time friend to the swing that sat in my backyard.

"Alright, spill it." I playfully ordered as I handed him the plate with the piece of cake on it. Chocolate on chocolate. What a yummy combination--especially when both the cake and the icing were both homemade.

"Spill what?" He played dumb, but took the plate anyways.

"What's the matter?" I pressed, even though I had a pretty good idea I'd already figured it out. "I know there's something wrong, Jake. You never want to watch sappy love movies."

"I don't like that everyone here has imprinted except me, okay?" He growled. "It's like there's something wrong with me, you know?"

"Jake, there is nothing wrong with you." I said sternly. "In fact, if it makes you feel better, I'd always had a little crush on you when we were kids."

"You did? Why?"

"Well...you've always been strong-willed, and I could tell even back then that you'd grow up to be a leader. I know that you and Sam have come to an understanding about who leads the pack--finally--but I also know that under all of that strong exterior, there's a soft interior. You, just like any other normal human being, wants to be loved. I know that you're feeling lonely, but that just means that fate hasn't yet decided who would be the best for you. It'll come Jake."

"But why do I have to wait?" He asked angrily as he shoved the last of the cake in his mouth. "I mean, come on, I was one of the first to change and now even the newbies have imprints already!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Jake. You can't use the excuse that something's wrong with you because, let's face it, you've always been a little damaged." I joked and threw my arm around him. "You have people here who love you, okay? You know I love you, but If you ever need anyone else...."

"I know." He hugged me back. "I love you too, Steph."

"Guys, we're about to play spoons!" Paul shouted from the back door. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but you will not break my light fixture like you did Rachel's!" I demanded.

* * *

It was time to clean my house. Even I got tired of looking at the clutter that surrounded me. I decided it was finally time to go through my parents' stuff and donate it. I doubted that I was going to keep any of it.... I called Ben over to help me; I was trying to improve the relationship between us, too. Plus, maybe he'd want some of mom and dad's stuff...?

"You called me over to clean?" Ben raised a brow when he realized what I was doing.

"Yessir." I answered cheerily. "It's about time this stuff goes."

"So does this mean you're keeping the house?"

"Yuppers, I sent in all of the money that was owed yesterday. I am a homeowner now." I smiled widely.

"Boy, someone's in a good mood today." He commented as he grabbed a stack of papers in the trash pile and threw them in the garbage.

"Yeah...."

"So where's Damian?"

I looked at him for a while before I answered. "You mean Alice or Edward didn't warn you?"

"What are you talking about?"

I giggled a little as I answered him. "I kicked his ass to the curb, little brother."

I let out a breath. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that! He was a dick.."

"Yeah, it took me a while to realize that, but he is finally gone."

"Does this mean you found out about his other woman?" Ben asked nonchalantly as he rifled through some stuff.

"Other woman?" I asked, my voice dangerously low. "What _other_ woman?"

"I just assumed you knew, sorry." He shrugged. "I saw her when I shook his hand."

"Damn you and your super powers."

"I prefer 'gift'. It makes me sound less superman, if you know what I mean."

"I do...so what did she look like?" I probed.

"I am not giving you details, Steph. I know how you dwell on this kind of stuff." Ben smiled and shook his head. "Just let it drop. Besides, I heard through the grapevine that you and Embry are happy together now."

I smiled widely. "The grapevine is actually right this time."

"I'm happy for you. Even if it is a dog you've fallen for."

"Ben...really? I asked Em to stop talking about you and the Cullens like that. The least you could do is return the favor."

"How about if I stop talking like that around you?" He quirked a brow at me. For a second I saw the old childish Ben in his face.

"Okay, fine. I guess I can't stop you from talking the way you want to when you're not around."

We continued our cleaning for a while and completed dad's office, their bedroom and some of the basement when I heard an annoying chirping from Ben's pocket. He answered it as he smiled apologetically. His face fell, though, after he listened for a minute.

"Alright, I'll be right there." He turned to look at me. "Steph, I have to go. There's been an accident at the house. I'll come back later if I can, okay?"

Before I could even answer, though, he was gone. Perfect, just perfect. I had hoped to Ben's super strength to help move some of the heavier stuff...plus he knew the house better than I did--he'd know where mom and dad hid stuff that probably needed to be found. I was to busy fuming over being suddenly left alone that I hadn't realized Embry sneak up behind me. I knew soon enough, though, when he grabbed my waist and shrieked like a little school girl.

"Embry Call! You bastard!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it." He smiled as his lips descended onto mine. "You know, you look really cute when you're pissed."

"I wasn't really pissed." I clarified. "I was just hoping to have some help clearing out the house of mom and dad's stuff."

"Well how about spending some time with me?"

"Sure...as long as it includes clearing out this basement." I smiled. There was something in his steps as he moved closer, something in the expression on his face. "Embry Call, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Depends, will it work?"

"Nope." My grin broadened.

"I guess I'll just have to try a different approach then."

He grabbed my waist and pulled my aggressively towards him. Our bodies clashed at the center and his lips pressed angrily against mine. My hands roamed up his back and into his hair as his mouth skated across my jaw and down my neck where he bit gently, then a little harder. It got to the point where I was about ready to call out when he finally released me. His lips found mine again and our lips tangled with each others.

"Where is all of this coming from?" I asked breathlessly when I finally found it within to pull away.

"Do I need an excuse to kiss the woman I am in love with?" Embry gave me a sly grin and pulled my in for another kiss. I didn't even think about the fact that he said he was 'in love' with me...normally I would have choked on my own air at a phrase like that this early in a relationship. However, this wasn't a normal relationship. I let Embry take over my body as his tongue made quick dashes in and out of my mouth possessively. His hands roamed down my back to grasp my ass and lift me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he walked towards the cluttered table. After setting me down I hurriedly unbuckled and unbuttoned his belt. I was in the process of taking my shirt off when I heard someone call my name.

"Steph?" Jake called. "Stephanie?!"

"Sonofabitch." I mumbled.

"Ssh, maybe he'll go away." Embry whispered breathlessly against my neck. Light kisses trailed over my neck and back to my mouth. I kissed him back until Jake called me again.

"Steph, you down here?" Jacob's huge feet clinkered themselves down my narrow steps until he was in full view of both Embry and I. "Oh...I guess I was interrupting something, huh?"

"What do you want, Jake?" I demanded.

"Is this important, Jake?" Embry growled.

"Well you're cranky." He grinned widely. "I guess that's how it is, though, when you're cock-blocked."

"Get out, vermin!" Embry marched towards his brother of sorts.

"No, I have to tell you guys something!"

"Then spit it out." I blurted as I climbed off of the table and made my way towards him.

"Your vampire friends are a lot closer than everyone originally thought."


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I found my flash drive and am finally able to update!! Thank you so much for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have any ideas for me, lay them on me. I can use some fresh views from people. Thanks guys.**

* * *

Embry and I frantically made our way to the Cullen's to be filled in on what Jake had already been told. Once there, Carlisle assured me that there was nothing to worry about, that Alice had seen a different ending for me than my funeral, but that didn't help calm my nerves at all. I was high-strung as it was, so it didn't really help when Paul snuck up behind me and asked how I was doing.

"How the hell do you think I'm doing?!" I shrieked.

"Edward, go get Jasper." Esme asked quietly.

"No, don't go pulling your emotion controlling juju on me, thanks." I snapped. "Thanks, but no thanks. Can we just get to the point so that I can just get out of here? No offense, but your house gives me the creeps."

"None taken." Carlisle smiled politely at me. "Alice, you know more about it than we do."

"She insisted on telling you everything first..." Jake smiled sheepishly. "But I sort of worked some of it out of her."

"This is a little alarming, but I promise you don't have anything to worry about."

"Alice, you shouldn't make promises that you're not sure you can keep." I growled. "Edward and my brother here aren't the only good ones at reading people."

"Okay...on a positive note, I didn't see your funeral...."

"Does someone still die?" I asked cautiously. She glanced at Embry and nodded. Oh my gosh..._was Embry going to die?!_

"Who is going to die?" Embry asked. My guess was that he hadn't missed her eye movement and thought the same thing I did.

"I don't really know...there are several possibilities. It keeps flashing from everyone in my family to everyone in yours, Stephanie." Alice answered quietly. "I also saw them arriving here in roughly two days."

"Two days?!" I slammed my hands on the nearest thing to me, which was the table...and Embry's hand. He actually flinched. "Two days is _not_ enough time for me to prepare for this!"

"Well, they don't care." Bella inserted. "All they care about is killing people."

"Bells, I thought we were passed this...." Edward mumbled.

"So what am I supposed to do? Wait until they arrived like I'm an oblivious child or run?" I looked hopeful at Embry, then back at the Cullens. "Is that what I should do? Hide?"

"Hiding won't help." Esme said in a soothing voice, which only made my nerves wind tighter than they already were. "You're just going to have to face the rain, as they would say."

Face the rain? For the love of all things Holy, she was telling me to 'face the rain'. As if standing up to an entire hoard of angry vampires was something she did everyday. Hell, for all I knew, it was. I wanted to break something, preferably Esme's face...but it wasn't like it was her fault. Somewhere I had done something wrong that alerted the Volturi-or whatever the hell they were.

"I think I have a hunch." I said suddenly. "You guys still haven't figured out why they're after me, right?"

"Correct." Carlisle nodded.

"Somewhere...somewhere I did something wrong. Something that alerted them, and now they're coming to shut me up, as you may have it."

"Do you have any idea what that might have been?" Edward asked. His eyes danced with the fascination of my epiphany, however he frowned when my own face fell.

"I have no idea what that might be...."

* * *

I tried as hard as I could to run from my problems, but found out soon enough that no amount of baking or cleaning could erase my problems. So I took on a different approach. I was going to ignore my problems until I absolutely had to deal with them. I couldn't think of anything I had done that would have alerted the stupid Volturi of me, so I was going to enjoy myself until I could.

"You want to go swimming _now?_" Embry asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah, why not?" I smiled then. "If I'm going to die, why not squeeze in another day of swimming?"

"That's not funny, Stephanie."

"Who was joking?" I tried to act serious, but couldn't. "Oh come on, Em. Call up the guys and let's go."

"How about we just go by ourselves?" He grinned mischievously.

***

"Holy shit the water is cold!"

"Yeah, it tends not to change in that degree." Embry splashed water at me, then grinned when I glared at him. "Hey, I think the water feels great."

"Yeah? Well you have wolf running in your blood. I don't." I shivered against one of the huge rocks that protruded out of the water.

"This was all your idea." Embry pointed out as he swam closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "This better?"

"It's definitely getting there." I mused as our lips connected again. This kiss was different, not anything like the soft kisses Embry had showered be with all of the other times. This kiss was more possessive, more protective. I knew what he was thinking, and I didn't blame him. He was just as scared as I was that something bad was going to happen. We were both scared that we'd lose each other.

I wrapped my arms around him and combed my fingers through his hair, pressing his lips harder against mine. I wrapped my legs around his middle and pressed myself as close to him as I could; I would have crawled inside his body if it weren't a disgusting, impossible idea.

"I need you ." I whispered against his neck. "I love you."

Embry pulled back and looked at me for a long minute before he said anything. "I love you too, Stephanie."

I knew then that it was right, what we were about to do. I had professed my love for him in three simple, little words. It was hard to keep my hands off of him after that. I found myself caressing and fondling different parts of his anatomy. When I felt him grow hard under my touch I stripped down to nothing and eagerly allowed him to take me. We were joined in more ways than one in the freezing water of the ocean, but with Embry there, the frigid water didn't phase me. I was too wrapped up in his length inside of me. I bucked and moaned and held onto him for dear life when we both peaked at the same time. We fell to the shore breathlessly, our lips locked together once again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

***

After our excursions at the beach, Embry and I decided to go back to my house to clean ourselves up. After round two in the shower--the shower which I had every intention of actually cleaning _myself_--we grabbed some lunch and camped out in front of the television.

"So have you given any thought to your problems?"

"Way to kill my high, Em." I sighed when he smiled.

"Well, it needs to be talked about. You can't just run away...."

"I know, you're right." I sighed and sat up straighter on the couch and ran my fingers through my tangled curly hair. I didn't really want to have the discussion, but apparently Embry did. "I don't know what I could have done to tip them off, seriously."

"Think back to when you first got here, though." He persisted. "Every idea you've had, every conversation that has taken place..._think_, Rae!"

"I'm thinking!" I snapped. I thought back to when I first arrived here, the first time I saw Ben, the funeral where I saw Paul for the first time since arriving, Embry imprinting on me...no where was I seeing anything that the stupid vampires wouldn't like me doing. Unless....

"Embry, I think I have it!" I looked at him with an enthusiastic smile. "I have to call Edward."

I picked up the phone and dialed the number. Edward picked up before half a ring even went through.

"You've figured it out?"

"Well, I think so." I admitted. "I know that vampires are supposed to be kept secret...but in order to make Damian see what was going on with Embry and I, I sort of explained everything."

"Well that's not good." Edward's voice was strained. "Is that all?"

"That's all that I can think of." I sighed.

"Well then you shouldn't have anything to worry about. They can't take you away because you're an imprint now. It's forbidden."

"So I'm off of the hook?"

"Yeah, it looks like it." Edward's voice was so soothing. If I wasn't completely against the vermin known as vampire, I would fall in love with his voice.

"Alright. I'll fill Embry in and talk to you later."

"You're good?" Embry's brown eyes found mine and a grin spread across our faces.

"I'm good."

"Then I do believe we have a date in your bedroom, Miss Wolemitlla."

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through my windows and knew that it was going to be a good day. I stretched and felt the tenderness of my muscles scream in protest. I wasn't sure where Embry achieved his skills in bed, but he was an excellent lover; he did things to me and my body that I would have never thought possible. The ringing telephone brought me out of my thoughts and back down to Earth.

"Hello?"

"Is this Stephanie?" The masculine voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Charles."

"Oh hello!"

"I'm sorry to be calling so early, but some things have come up."

I sighed, knowing that he was about to cancel the plans that we had made the night before. "Let me guess, you can't make it out here now?"

"Well, I can't make it out there during the time we had planned on...however if we were to change the date?"

"To when?"

"Well, mom and dad--I hope it doesn't offend you that I call them that? After all, they've raised me."

"No, it's fine."

"Good. Mom and dad have to be out of town for the time we planned, and need me to house sit...it would be kind of hard to house sit here in Ohio if I'm going to be way over in Washington."

"Well, you've got a good point there." I agreed as I sat back down on the bed. Embry stirred and wrapped his arm around my middle, then his hands found my breasts.

"I was thinking that maybe I spend the next two weeks over there? I can be on a plane tonight and arrive tomorrow." He sounded a little hesitant--I didn't blame him; if it were me asking I'd be too afraid that the other person would freak out.

"That sounds fine. I'll just have to get the guest room ready earlier than planned and go to the grocery store tonight. What do you like to eat?"

After I wrote down everything I needed--a task proven difficult thanks to Embry's roaming hands--I hung up the phone and turned to my lover.

"We're picking him up at the airport tomorrow morning at eight." I sighed as his fingers tickled my clit. I didn't even bother explaining why the plans changed because Embry thought sex was more important.

***

The phone was ringing again. This time it was my aunt who informed me that Damian and a friend of his were headed my way.

"Why is he coming?" Embry demanded.

"I don't know." I sighed. "All she said was the he and a friend were coming back out here because he needed to talk to m e."

"Probably needs the friend for backup." Embry mumbled.

"Are you jealous or threatened by this man?" I joked, but Embry was serious as he gathered me up in his arms and pressed me against the cabinet. His lips crashed down on mine roughly, I could swear I tasted blood....

"Embry...." I turned my head to get his lips off of me. "You're hurting me."

"I'm sorry." He stepped back a little. "It wasn't my intention to hurt you, but you should know that I am not threatened or jealous by this dickwad. I just don't like him."

"Well you don't have to worry about anything happening, okay? I love you."

"What's goin' on here, guys?" Jake called from my front door.

"Damian's going to be coming back." I informed him.

"Is that who was out in the driveway?"

"What?!" I shrieked and ran to my front window. Sure enough, Damian and some person were sitting in his car. I hoped he was terrified to get out; a werewolf might jump out of the bushes and attack.

"Well it was nice of your aunt and uncle to warn us." Embry mumbled. I watched as Damian and another girl walked up to my door hand in hand.

"So that's the other woman Ben was talking about." I stated. "Son of a bitch."

I put my coffee cup in the sink and spun around to see Jake with a flabbergasted expression on his face. I followed his gaze to the woman with Damian.

"Oh shit...Em...." I nudged his side and nodded towards Jake.

"Are you kidding me?" Embry rolled his eyes and grabbed Jake by the elbow.

"Where are we going?"

"_You_ are going to Sam's. You don't need to be here right now. Later, Jake, alright?" Embry demanded at Jake's attempts to whine. Damian knocked on the door, but I ignored it. "You have to get that."

"I don't _have_ to do anything." I retorted as I started to draw water for the dishes.

"Why don't we just see what the scum wants?"

I sighed and dried my hands. I peered through the door and Damian actually had the nerve to smile at me! Boy, someone was feeling pretty ballsy.

"What do you want?" I demanded as I swung the door open.

"Can we come in?"

"I don't know, can you?" I glared.

"Alright..._may_ we come in?"

"No."

"Don't be this way, Stephanie." Damian sighed and put his arm around the woman. "I need to talk to about something."

I felt heat on my back and knew that Embry was standing behind me...and I also knew that he wanted to hear what Damian had to say--_why_ was well beyond me.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and stepped aside to let Damian and his friend in. I knew it was coming. She was the other woman...I was suddenly wishing that he had brought a man with him for 'backup' as I'd thought before. I didn't want to face the idea that Damian might have found someone else to satisfy him...someone better than me.

"I suggest you make this fast." Embry warned coolly. "You make Rae uncomfortable."

"Alright...look," He started. "I felt really bad leaving you the way I did. I was uncharacteristically cruel to you and that was because I was trying to get you to break it off with me."

"Why?" I blurted.

"Because I wasn't man enough to break up with you." His eyes met mine and I could tell that he truly was sorry, but that didn't change the way I truly disliked him.

"Why did you want us to split?" I crossed my arms and leaned on the doorway to the living room. "Not that I'm really complaining because I have someone _much_ better than you, but I'm just curious."

Damian nervously changed his posture--bouncing from foot to foot and glancing nervously at his 'friend'.

"You're being rude, Damian. Aren't you going to introduce us to your _friend?_" I nodded to her.

"That's sort of why I'm here." He cleared his throat. He had never shown an ounce of nervousness in all of the years I'd known him. What the hell had gotten into him? Embry moved closer and Damian flinched. It was then that I knew he was afraid of Embry. Hell, to be honest, if it had been me who had seen a wolf transform into a man, I wouldn't have even came back.

"Get to it already." Embry said quietly.

"Okay. I wanted you and I to break up because I met someone else. Stephanie, this is Clara. We met before that trip I took to Mexico."

I thought back to that trip. It was the 'business trip' his company had supposedly sent him on. It was the one where he barely called me and had been reluctant to leave. He blamed the beautiful scenery. It may have been beautiful, but it wasn't the scenery he was talking about. I felt my anger boiling under my skin.

"You have the audacity to bring the girl you fucked behind my back to my house?" I spat. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I thought you should know. I needed to explain my actions to you."

"I would have been better off not knowing." I growled. "Now get out before I sick my boyfriend on you."

Damian's eyes grew wide when Embry smiled wickedly. "Yeah...um...we'll be going now."

"Don't leave town." Embry said. At Damian's and Clara's confused gazes, Embry continued. "Damian, remember those tales that Rae told you that you didn't believe?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's happened again with Jake...and your girlfriend."

"Jake printed on my girlfriend?!"

"Imprinted." I corrected him. "And yes, he did. You can go if you'd like, but she can't. Well...she could, but unless you want Jake to follow you guys around everywhere--and trust me, he will--I'd stick to town."

***

Embry had been out of my house for a few days; mostly patrolling, and when he wasn't doing that, he was sleeping. Sam had been running the guys hard lately which meant that myself, Kim and Rachel had been going without our men. It wasn't as hard for us as it was for them, though. Still, I felt myself wandering the house in that annoying bored, absentminded sort of way wishing I had something to do. Since I had moved into my parents' house, I had found that I could spend a majority of my time cleaning...and I despised cleaning. However, it had to be done and it helped pass the time. I was out of things to clean, though. Not only was I out of things to clean, but I was out of things to read. All of my books were boring because I had read them so much. I was going to try drawing, but since it had been so long since I'd picked up a pencil for artwork, my sketches were very...sketchy. I soon found myself too irritated with it and somehow found myself roaming the floors of my house. I missed Embry, and Kim and Rachel always seemed to be tied up with something, so I couldn't really hang out with them. It was to the point where my boredom was going to make me cry. Why? At least that would be something to do.... Not even Charles was a big enough distraction for me.

"Something's wrong." His blue eyes met mine. That's right, he had the same piercing blue eyes as Ben and my father. He looked almost identical to Ben, too, with the exception of his hair. Charles's hair was lighter that Ben's brown hair, but darker than my own red. It was a very pretty color.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I glanced over my glass of water at him. For not ever meeting me, Charles was in perfect sync with me. It was creepy.... "I'm fine."

"You're restless." His deep voice was full of insight, his eyes were full of understanding. "I know we've only just met, but you _are_ my sister. I never had a sister growing up, so I don't really know if I've done something wrong or not, but I would imagine that I should take on the big brother responsibilities and help you with whatever is plaguing you."

I smiled and hugged him. "You've been perfect so far. You haven't done anything wrong...I just have an uneasy feeling in my stomach...and I kind of miss Embry."

"You and Embry are pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah, we are." I smiled. "We've always been friends...but then we decided to become more."

"Do you know your face lights up when you talk about him?" Charles smiled at me.

"Do I?"

"Yeah, and you have a slight blush going on." He paused. "Oh, the blush just grew a deeper crimson."

"I don't mean to...."

"If I were Embry, I'd be flattered...okay, that kinda sounds like I'm flirting with you." He visibly shivered a little. "Sorry...that was deeply disgusting."

I laughed. "It's okay, just don't do it again...Embry might not like that."

* * *

"So has Sam had the talk with Clara and Damian yet?" I asked Embry over dinner. That's right. We were finally able to have dinner together, however famished Embry might have been. It was his idea; he had felt bad for not being able to spend any time with me lately, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I denied him this small favor?

"Sam's had the talk with Damian." Embry answered slowly, meaning he was more tired than I had thought. I should have insisted he go to bed.... "He's going to talk to Clara tonight."

"What's he going to talk to Clara about?" Charles asked curiously. Shit, I had forgotten about my brother....

"How do you think she's going to take it?"

"Probably the same way all people who aren't familiar with the legends do. Probably the same way you did; not believe it at first, then warm to the idea of having an ideal boyfriend. Perfect, I guess you could say."

"I didn't take it that bad...I was familiar with the legends...."

"Really? That's why you were so fascinated when Billy and the guys had to fill you in on the legends. That's why you were dubious of our ability to...do what we do...that's why you were so shocked to learn that I'd chosen you."

I looked across the table and met Embry's tiredly humorous eyes with my own serious ones.

"You have a point." I finally admitted. "I'd heard the legends when I was a kid...I just never believed them." I paused as I took another bite. "I'd always thought of them as stories used to put the kids to sleep."

At this, Embry let out a laugh. "Well...some of these stories I will definitely not be telling our kids."

"Our kids?" I looked up with alarm. I hadn't even thought about our future, but evidentially Embry had given some consideration to it. "I don't want kids, Em."

"You'll change your mind." He stated confidently.

I cleared my throat and eyed him nervously over our dinner.

"Kids are wonderful." Charles agreed with Embry, seemingly to have realized neither one of us were going to tell him what we had just talked about.

"I've never wanted kids." I stated with a finalized tone. I did not want to talk about reproducing. I had made my mind up long ago that I did not want kids and therefore wouldn't.

"Just let me say this." Embry spoke quietly. Charles quietly excused himself and retreated outside, thankfully. "Whether you want children or not, you were chosen as the best for my offspring. Charles, I know you're probably confused as hell, but I'll explain it all later when I'm not so tired."

"So you're saying that it's my _duty_ to have your children?" I asked vehemently. "Find a different imprint."

"If you think I'm going to pop out kids like I'm some sort of factory, you've got another thing coming."

"You'll reconsider, Rae." Embry stood up and kissed my forehead before taking his plate into the kitchen. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Love you."

"Love you too." I mumbled grumpily.

* * *


End file.
